Unknown666
by xXxBloodyTearsxXx
Summary: Ever since she could remember, She's been hated. But when one Irken Invader to earth, he changes her entire life, from painful to...happy? First story Zimxoc ocxoc Reviews please! No flames! I'm starting this story up again YAY!
1. The nightmare begins

(Note: I got the transcript from a website that I don't know the name of so as long as I put this it's ok I'm not plagiarizing and my characters name is Ivy)

I sat in my seat like everyday, behind Dib…Bored as hell….

"Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. His name is... Zim. Zim, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I don't wanna hear another sound from you!"

Miss. Bitters yelled to a…green boy standing next to her in front of the room….

'Great….' I thought laying my head down on my desk, but lifting back up to look at the new kid.

"Hello, friends. I am a perfectly normal human worm baby." He said to the class.

As he talks, the class is still bored and uninterested except for Dib who's pointing and stareing with his mouth open at Zim.

I rolled my eyes. This isn't the first time he's done that….

"You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine." Zim said putting his hands above him.

"Take your seat now, Zim." Miss. Bitters said

Zim walked with his arms outstretched to an empty desk in the front row.

"Today's lecture is about outer space... and how it will eventually implode in on itself!" Miss. Bitters started

Zim stood on his desk with both arms up.

Miss. Bitters gives him the: .0 look 

I just watch the show…

' This guys weird…' I thought

"Yes, Zim?"

Zim sits back down and puts his hands on top of his desk.

"In the event of, say, a full scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? Tell me!" He said going psycho at the end there.

"As I was saying, the universe is just doomed. Doom, doom, doooooom!" A bug crawled across Miss. Bitters face and she repeated the word 'doom'.

I rolled my eyes again, taking out my sketchbook out and drawing…

"Okay, am I the only one here who sees the alien sitting in class?" Dib asked

' No…. I see him too….' I thought not looking up from my drawing

The class looks around, (except me,) for an alien.

"There!" he said pointing at Zim. 

I looked up and looked at Zim who was sweat dropping, with a worried look on his face.

"Right there!" he said again, pointing at Zim again.

"That is no kid! He's an alien! An alien! One of the monsters I've been talking about! He's here to conquer Earth!" he yelled

I looked over at Zim again and saw him going for something on his sleeve. Zita leaned on his chair.

" Aw, not this again. Your crazy!" she said not believing him, just like everyone else…

Zim relaxes and the thing on his sleeve disappears.

"What about his horrible green head!?!" Dib asked jumping onto his desk.

" What about yours?" I said smiling.

The class laughed.

He glared at me and I glared back. He just went back to Zim being an alien.

"Insolent fool boy! It's a skin condition." Zim said folding his hands on top of his desk once again and looking at his desk.

"And he's got no ears! Is that part of your skin condition, Zim? No ears?"

Dib gets in Aki's (The girl next to him) face, pointing to his own ears. Zim looks embarrassed.

" Yes" he said looking back down at his desk making him look depressed.

" Man, Dib. You think that just 'cause someone looks different, you can call them an alien?" Tae said angrily.

"I guess Old Kid's an alien too, huh?" Brain said pointing back at Old kid sitting in the back.

"How's a goin?" Old kid said waving.

"Okay, see this is us" Dib said walking up to the chalkboard, using a pointer to point to a sketch on the chalkboard of a man labeled 'Normal Human Being.'

"-Now over here, over here is Zim," he said pointing to a picture of an alien labeled 'Zim'.

"See the difference? Anyone? Anyone? Questions?" he asked bringing his hand to his chin.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you? All you talk about is aliens and ghosts and seeing Bigfoot in your garage!" said one of the boys said pointing at Dib.

"He was using the belt sander..." Dib said 

I looked over at Zim.

"Yeah, he's always saying stuff. I remember that one time when" Zim started I dozed out back into my drawing before they could finish they're argument.

The bell rings and I quickly put my things away and leave the classroom. I walked to the front of the Skool and stopped to get my bike, which was chained onto the pool beside the steps.

" No one will believe you" Zim said and started to walk away from Dib, I unchained my bike and eavesdropped on Dib and Zim.

"They'll believe if I bring you to them without your disguise!" 

Dib slides down the side railings of the steps and lands in front of Zim.

' I better follow them, they caught my attention so they better be worth it.' I thought still watching them

Dib pulls out a pair of handcuffs.

" I ordered this from one of my U.F.O. zines." Dib said opening them; I got o my bike ready to ride when they ran off.

"Oh, its pretty. What is it?" Zim asked leaning back a bit. 

"Alien sleep cuffs, guaranteed to render all alien life forms unconscious." Dib said smiling

'1.'

"How do you know it works if you never found an alien before?" Zim asked

'2…'

" I'm going to find out right now!' Dib leaps at Zim who jumps past him and starts running, Dib following.

'3.!'

I took off also avoiding pushing people over and cars by jumping over them.

Following Dib wasn't hard at all.

"Leave me alone! I just wanna go home and be all normal!" Zim yelled running his best to get away from Dib.

Zim jumped through an open window of an open car door and then out into the street. Zim knocks into the crossing guard. The crossing guard spins around and accidentally hits Dib with his stop sign. I ride past yelling a sorry, and looking back in front of my. Zim and runs into an alleyway. I ride to the other side. Dib appears at the alleyway in front of Zim, I quickly hide before he could see me. Zim hits a box of oranges, knocking Dib over. Zim goes into the street and is almost hit by a car. I take off again but on the other side and hidden. The car stops and honks at Zim, but Zim climbs to the top of the car. He hops from car to car w\as Dib follows bellow on the other sidewalk. Zim climbs to the top of a fake ice cream cone on top of an ice cream truck. Out of the speakers of the ice cream truck is a strange hypnotizing Arnold Swartzenagger type voice.

"You like ice cream. You like ice cream. You love it. You cannot resist ice cream. To resist is hopeless. Your existence is meaningless without ice cream."

Dib laughs maniacally. A Skool bus stops beside the ice cream truck to drop off students. I rode around the Skool bus to seem like I'm just stopping from a long ride and to watch the show. Zim jumps from the ice cream truck to the Skool bus. Dib also climbs the Skool bus. Zim backs up as Dib approaches him. Zim almost falls off the bus from backing up too far. He hangs half way off the bus.

'Snap…. bad idea…' I thought my eyes widing a bit but quickly going back to normal.

"They might even name your autopsy video after me!" Dib said.

'What the? Why would he care about that?" I thought

' Just plain oh Dib I guess.'

The bus started moving again and Zim looses his grip. He flies through the air and lands on top of a metal fence while making a painful noise

"Ha! See ya, Dib! Pitiful human!" Zim said to Dib. I rode up to Zim and stopped and looked up at him, he was to busy with Dib he didn't see me ride up and the fact that I don't make noises when I'm sneaking up on people.

Suddenly, a dog jumps out of the bushes behind the fence and bites down on Zim' head, pulling him down. One of Zim's boots flies through the air and lands on the fence. I watch this and try not to laugh because I love seeing people in pain. The Skool bus passes by and Dib jumps off onto the fence, kicking Zim's boot off the fence. He looks into the bushes for Zim he doesn't notice that Zim is crawling out of the bushes down bellow and me watching. He puts his boot back on. Zim looks up and sees that Dib is still on the top of the fence looking for Zim in the bushes. Zim pushes Dib into the bushes so that the dog will attack him. Zim stands on the fence as a personal communicator attached to a robotic arm unfolds from his Pak.

'Cool I wish I had one.' I thought, smiling a bit and getting ready to take off again.

"GIR! Help me! There isn't much time!" Zim said into the communicator thing.

"Yes, sir!" said a robotic voice said. 

Almost instantly, a green dog arrives using a jetpack? Zim hops down from the fence.

"Get me out of here now, GIR! Now!" Zim said to the dog

"Okey dokey!" it said in a high-pitched voice.

'GIR' flies underneath Zim and forces him into the air. Zim grips 'GIR' by the ears as they fly off.

Zim looks at me and I give a small wave and smiling

"Hey, wait a minute, what the-? Ahhhhhh!" Zim yelled 

Dib crawls out of the bushes looking disheveled.

" Dib get on!" I yelled riding in front of him. He brightens up as he realizes he can follow the smoke trail GIR's jetpack has created and that he has a ride. He got on and held onto my waist. I rode so fast I thought I'd never stop. I heard Zim screams as he and GIR rocket towards a weird looking house. They smack into the door and fall to the ground. They slowly get up. Zim looks badly beaten and has a twig in his hair.

"Good work, GIR..." I heard Zim say to his 'dog'

GIR makes a triumphant noise like the one made by Blue in Blue's Clues.

"There you are." Dib said walking through the smoke, glaring at Zim.

"Quick! Get in the house GIR! Hurry!" I heard Zim said but soon saw him after the smoke cleared. 

He saw me.

" What are you doing here filthily-pig- human?!" He yelled pointing at me.

" I'm not filthily I take a shower 2 times a day, I'm not a pig, and please CALL MY BY MY NAME ALEIN!" I yelled

He opened the door of his home and two robots greeted him shutting the door behind him. Dib ran up to the door and started banging on it.

"You can't hide forever! And if you can, then I'll wait forever!" Dib yelled, then the gnomes shot lasers at him.

"Okay... I'm going to go home now and prepare some more!" Dib yelled walking back to me a bit disappointed.

" Hey! Need a ride home?" I asked hoping to make him feel a little bit better.

" Why are you helping me anyway? You made fun of me at Skool so why help me?" he asked after nodding and climbing on the back of my bike and holding onto my waist again.

" Because Zim interest me and nothing really does…. And he seems familiar…." I said

" And I make fun of you because I care" I said looking back at him and then back to the sidewalk.

"Y-you care? About me?" he studdered really shocked at what he'd just heard.

I nodded. "Is this your house?" I asked stopping in front of a blue house.

" Yeah, thanks for your help…and the ride." He said a bit shyly.

" No problem See ya at Skool! " I said waving at him as I rode off home.

I could tell Dib was really happy, and I'm glad that we're sorta friends I never had a friend before so this is good.

I got home (which is next to a weird green house…) and put my bike away.

" How was School honey?" my mom asked as I walked into our house.

"I have a friend new and some green kid in my class now…other then that nothing…" I said walking up the stairs t my bedroom ignoring my mom's mumbling about me not having any friends.

I rolled my eyes and entered my dark ('Gothic' as morons would say) room.

I put on some of my Metal music and just wrote for 5 hours until it was time to eat…

I sat down at the table in between of my Dad and little sister.

" Ewwww, Daddy! The freaks sitting at the table!!!!!" whined Sarah (Little sister) pointing at me with a disgusted face on.

My 'Dad' turned to me with a glare.

" Get out of my sight, Freak!" he yelled at me slapping me t the ground.

I got up and glared at him with so much hatred it would have murdered him a million times.

" WELL GO!" He yelled again.

I glared at him and just went back up to my room.

'Your the best Dad!" I heard Sarah yell.

I hated my family. My Dad didn't love me or care, my sister is a preppy Bitch, my mom thinks I'm troubled (gee I wonder why…)

And the worst of them all, they're all morons!

Well anyway…I lied back down on my bed and got out my camera. I cried, and just took pictures to remind me of what happened….

A hour later

I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

" What?" I asked

The door opened and my sep-mom was there with a plate of food in her hands.

"I brought you some food honey," she said

" Stop calling me honey, you're not my mom…. My mom died and you're just a chick my fucked up dad married…." I said taking the plate out of her hands and setting it on my table

She was angry but she kept herself calm.

" Honey, lets talk about your problems…" she said sitting on my bed.

" I don't problems…. you just think I do because your to fucking blind to see your part of the problem bitch!" I yelled grabbing her hair and pulling her out my room and flinging her to the ground out side my door.

" Have wonderful nightmares, bitch!" I said smirking and slamming the door and locking it.

" I AM YOUR MOTHER YOUNG LADY! DO NOT SPEAK TO ME WITH SUCH DISREPECT! AND LET ME IN!" She yelled banging on the door,

I Just blasted my music up and as a bonus I put in Slayer (oh yeah)

So I couldn't hear her voice or the pounding.

She soon stopped and I turned my slayer music to Evanescence and turned it down low so I could sleep.

(A/N: Please review...)  



	2. Parent teacher night

Parent teacher Night Ch: 2 

A bell rang in the Skool. And here I sit, in Ms. Bitters' classroom, the words 'the Big Bang' are written on the chalkboard.

"And you, Mary. Right where your head is, before the big bang there was nothing there!" Miss. Bitters went on.

Mary sat there speechless.

"And outside, where that squirrel is, there was nothing!" Miss. Bitters continued pointing out the window to a squirrel.

' …Sigh, oh the great boredom came, when I first walk into this fucking room…' I thought, looking out the window then to the other side of the room to Zim.

"And under your chairs, nothing!" I heard Miss. Bitters still going on about how there was nothing before the 'Big Bang'.

Zim was looking at the clock and sees that class is almost out. I don't blame him. This place is SO FUCKING BORING. Hell even I have better things to do then come here.

Anyway still watching Zim, he grunts, grits his teeth and clings to his desk.

The bell finally rings after how long of it being 11:59?

" Ah, phew." Zim says getting up

The students get up and start leaving, except for Dib. I sigh and shake my head but walked over to Miss. Bitters desk and gave her my poem she assigned me.

"Don't forget that tonight is parent teacher night. Everyone is required to bring their parents to the cafeteria." Miss. Bitters reminded everyone

Zim stops in the door way and then turns around and approaches Ms. Bitters and me.

" I never agreed to attend this parent teacher night!" He said

"Yes you did." She said

"No. You lie! You liiiie!!!"

Zim flails his arms in scratching motions.

"Heh. " is all she said then in a phantom like swoop, Ms. Bitters goes to her desk. She opens a drawer and pulls out a disk, which she sticks into a computer on her desk. She grabs the mouse and clicks and the blackboard opens up revealing a view screen. The view screen plays_ a recording of Zim sitting in class. Zim fiddling with a pencil._

"Zim, are you going to bring your parents to parent teacher night?" Miss.Bitter's voice (recorded) asked.

_Zim balances the pencil on his lip, and then removes it so he can give an answer._

"Yeah, sure, whatever"

_Zim puts the pencil back on his lips and the recording ends. The blackboard returns to normal. Zim looks up at a security camera hanging from the ceiling._

"Why would you tape that?" he asked

"Seriously…" I said agreeing with him, He jumped now noticing I'm there.

"HOW DARE YOU SNEAK UP ON ZIM!? I AM Z-" H didn't finish because I put my hand over his mouth.

" Shut up your giving me a headache…" I said my eyes closed and my head hanging low.

" And Ivy, are you coming to Parent teacher night?" Miss. Bitters asked.

I took my hand off of Zim's mouth, to my side.

" Maybe" I said looking at the camera and flicking it the bird Middle finger

"Putting up a lot of fight for something as simple as parent teacher night, Zim. I bet he doesn't even know what parents are!" Dib said smirking and putting on his backpack.

" Of course I do…" Zim said in a day-dreamy voice and dozing off into his thoughts.

A few minutes later

Zim realizes he is hugging Ms. Bitters. Ms. Bitter's growls and slithers out of his grip, making Zim fall to the floor.

"You will be there tonight Zim, you and your parents." Miss.Bittrs hissed.

Zim walked towards the door.

"Yeah! See you and your parents, tonight Zim!" Dib said. I slapped him upside the head.

" Shut up Dib…" I said glaring hard at him.

Zim stops in the doorway.

"Yes, Oh I will bring my parents. And they shall be the greatest, most parental parent ever!" Zim said closing one eye and holding his hands if fist by his waist.

'Ok then Zim, let's go I want to talk to you…. alone" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the Skool.

" Hey don't touch me! You smell like human!" he fussed.

" Let's talk at your house…." I said now letting him walk then dragging him.

H paused for a second and shrugged.

(At Zim's house)

Zim and I walk to his house and I notice Zim looks depressed. I feel bad for him.

' Maybe I can make him feel better when w get to his house…' I thought taking my eyes off Zim. Who was looking up to the left of him and then to the right.

"Huh?" Zim says

The he grunt as he tripped over a motionless puppy. He lands right in front of his yard and we hear a strange noise.

" Huh?" he says again.

I look at his house and a robot was…brushing the teeth of an Avon lady as she screams.

" What the hell?" I whispered looking at Zim and then back to the robot brushing the (Evil) Avon lady.

" Go, robot, go!" I said smiling.

I hat Avon people they're so plastic and only want to make people want to be something their not….

"Ah!" Zim started to panic

The Avon lady hits the Robot with her bag and runs away. GIR chases after her.

"No! Wait I need stuff!" GIR yelled running after her.

I watched them. I couldn't help myself so I just laughed.

Zim gave a: what the hell-look.

Zim walked angrily into the house, the two robots back up a bit. Glaring hard in front of him.

"Welcome home, son!" The "father" robot said then… wheeling backwards and he rams into the wall.

"o.k. then………" I said to myself.

"You want some dinner, sweetheart?" the mother robot said

Pouring flour on Zim's head. He wipes the flour off as he walks over to the couch

"What am I going to do? I only have a few hours before this... (Zim uses metal spider leg appendages that come out of his backpack to boost him up to the couch) ...parent teacher thing." He said looking over at his 'parents'.

The Mother Decoy repeatedly pokes the Father Decoy with a wooden spoon.

" Um.maybe I could help…but first I want to talk to you about something." I said sitting next to him.

"Zim needs no help!" he said jumping off the coach and turning to look at me…

" Yeah, whatever anyway, are you an alien?" I asked

" OF coarse not! I'm normal!" Zim yelled

I shrugged.

" Well if you were I would give you these plans I stole from the FBI. But if your not an alien then I'll just leave" I said pulling out a folder and waving it in Zim's face. His eyes followed it.

He tried to grab it but I pulled it away before he could get it.

"So? Are you?" I asked again.

He thought for a moment. And was about to say something but the mother decoy interrupted.

" Well whose this, son?" she said bending to my level and then, for some very odd reason, poured a cup of water on my head.

"Hey!" I said looking down at my now wet self.

' Fucking robot…' I thought going into my homicidal mode but quickly pushing that away.

"The parent decoys aren't ready for that kind of service. Their interactive skills are too limited. Unless... GIR!" Zim started talking to himself.

_GIR plops in front of Zim wearing make-up he stole from the Avon lady. Make-up items scatter around him such as lipstick, a compact, and a brush._

"Yes, sir!" Gir saluted

"GIR, we have to program the parents to learn human social behavior if they are to join me for parent teacher night."

" Yes sir, right away! "

" I'm his classmate, Ivy Poison…" I said getting out a towel out of my backpack and drying myself off…

" Anyway, Zim way don't you just make your 'Parents" watch these videos. They might learn something…" I said putting the towel away and handing Zim the videos.

He looked at them then at me and smiled.

" Come with me." He said walking into his kitchen…

'Why is there a- you know what I'm not even going to asked myself.' I thought shaking my head

Zim opened the trash can lid and stepped inside.

"Get in, human."

I stepped in and cussed under me breath about him calling me 'human'.

It lowered and we went down.

It stopped and I didn't notice Zim had antennae and red eyes, he looked…hot. Anyway we stepped out and the room was huge, full of technoagey…

" Nice," I said looking around

" Don't touch anything human." Zim said walking to a computer and typing up some things.

I kept looking around, thanks to my curiosity, I opened a few doors and stuff (I couldn't make out what) jumped out at me, making me jump back and yell.

My yells taking Zim out of his 'work' he turned around and glared at me.

" Stupid Human I told you not to touch anything!" He said shaking his head and grabbing my hand, pulling me up to my feet.

" Thanks." I said quietly dusting myself off.

"Whatever." He said going back to the computer he was first at.

' Geez, somebody needs a attitude adjustment…' I thought my eyes still on Zim.

I shrugged to myself and sat down in one of the chairs Zim had and taking out my book.

" What did you want to talk about, Human?" I heard Zim ask, not looking up from my book, I answered: " I want to help you take over the Earth…"

" Zim Needs No Help from a Human, I need no one!" Zim said. "Yes you do you know nothing about earth I know you need me and my knowledge."

"I want a taco!!!!!" screamed Gir .

"Yes well I don't want any help"

"Fine good luck at parents night and fending off Dib the Dork. Now how do you get out of here…"

Zim sat there for a moment thinking. "Fine you can help me but don't tell anyone what you have seen of you will have a spork for a spleen"

"SPLEEN!!!" Screeched Gir suddenly flying through the air.

"Ok, then…" she said smiling manically.

" So where's the exit, Zim?"

" Oh, um over there" he said pointing to an elevator.

"'K, thanks, see you later" I said waving good-bye and stepping inside the elevator. It went up and stopped at the house part of the base.

"That never gets old, because it's fucking awesome! XD"

I walked outside and hopped on my bike and pedaled home. My dad's car was in the driveway so I climbed through my window. Which was kinda difficult since my room is on the second floor. As I feel onto my bed under the window and sighed and thought 'Soon I wont have to do this kind of crap and my dad wont screw with me. All who oppose me now will bow down to me'

I looked at the clock, which said: 7:30.

' Shit…. half an hour until I have to go to that crappy Parent teacher night thing…' I thought and when I thought it couldn't get worst, my step-mom comes in all dressed up and a smile on her fucking sluty face.

" Come on honey, we're going to the Parent teacher night at your skool!" She said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my room, into her pink convertible.

" We're going to have so much fun! I mean I get to talk to your teacher and see how you're doing in Sk-"

" NO! Now let me go, before I go homicidal on you!" I said yanking my arm away from her and glaring as hard as I could.

" I thought we got rid of that problem of yours, honey…" she giving me a questioning look,

" Remember? In therapy?"

True I was forced to go to therapy, because I threatened to kill her and a few other people who pissed me off…

" Bitch" I said lowly, she heard me, of course this I was hoping for.

" Sigh, looks like we have to send you there again, honey-"

" No! You fucking bitch, no! I'm not going back there! You're the one who sent me there so you could married my 'father' without me killing you on your 'honeymoon'! And don't give me that 'oh, honey, it's for your good' Bullshit! I know it's not true now stop the fucking car!" I yelled, full of anger she even thought about sending me back to that…place… and while I was yelling I…lets say I punched the window until it shattered Making my step-mom start freaking out.

Anyway, the car came to a screeching halt in front of the 'Skool'.

'Well might as well run in and find Dib or Zim before something bad happens.' I thought, getting out of the car and running into the Skool, searching for Dib or Zim.

I found Dib with Gaz, talking to Mr. Elliot.

" Gaz! Dib!" I called running to them.

"Hey!" Dib said, he looked really happy to see me.

"Hey" Gaz said in a sort of nice way.

Then all of the sudden an explosion is heard, and a mushroom cloud can be seen in the window behind Mr.. Elliot. Sirens go off and screaming is heard. Prof. Membrane's monitor screen shows static, but then a hazardous warning symbol appears with the words 'please stand by.' The mushroom cloud outside is gone, but smoke can be seen rising from a building. I turn around and looked at the cafeteria entrance in hope to escape my sep-mom, and there, Zim stood in the doorway with his Parent Decoys behind him. He looks unsure but then he gets confidence to enter. He walks over to where Ms. Bitters is talking to some parents while the Parent Decoys wheel along behind him. Zim clears his throat and Ms. Bitters turns around.

I shake my head knowing 'its' starting now, and walking to the snack table and grabbing a bottle of water, you never know what they put in the punch.

During this time I was still listening it went something like:

These are my parents, I love them with all my heart." Zim said

The Mother Decoy twists around and the father Decoy sparks electricity.

" I must have punch now!" Zim said raising his arm and scampering to the snack table where I was standing, his 'parents' fallowing.

" Hey, Zim! How are your parents doing?" I asked handing him a cup full of punch.

He smiled, taking the cup and taking a drink.

"Well, they're acting like 'normal' parental units should, so good." He said looking at his Parents who were talking to a family.

" Good thing, my step-mom put those in my backpack, don't ask why, but it's a good thing she did." I said smiling back.

Dib came up behind Zim and taking a cup of punch also.

" Ello govrna!" I said the best English assent as I could, and I did pretty well.

" Ello, puppet" he greeted back also in his best English assent.

Dib looked at Zim who didn't turn around, but was giving me a –what-the-hell look.

"Hello, Zim" He glared, turning to the flouting screen with Profester Membrane on it.

"Dib." He said back still not turning around but looking in Dib's direction.

" Dad, there' someone I want you to meet. This is Zim, you know the alien." He said slightly smiling, but it disappeared.

Prof. Membrane's floating monitor hovers up closer to Zim. Prof. membrane rubs his chin.

"And what country is the little green boy form?" he asked 

" Yes, yes that's fascinating." Zim ignored him, not really caring what the hell he said.

Zim scampers away, me starting to fallow but he returns and hits the bottom of Dib's cup of punch so that punch goes all over Dib's face. Gaz sniggers. I couldn't help myself ether, I giggled and fallowed Zim to his 'Parents'.

His parents were talking to talking to the Slunchy family. The Parents writhe around once again. Billy Slunchy looks disgruntled.

" So, what's going on?" Zim asked

Billy answered," My mom keeps talking about me, it's really embarrassing."

"At least she's not showing the pictures." Mongo said

"Oh, and you've just gotta see these pictures!" Mrs. Sunchy said

The Mother Decoy just stares blankly as Mrs.. Slunchy pulls a bunch of pictures from her wallet.

"Now heres Billy cryin' when he was kicked off the soccer team for cryin' too much!"Mrs. Slunchy giggled. Billy Slunchy starts crying.

I tried not to laugh, oh I Love to see people cry and in pain.

"Grasstains are sure hard to get out of those soccer uniforms!

"Sportsaren't everything. I'm sure your boy will find... something he's good at." The Father Decoy said taking his pipe out of his mouth.

I look at Zim who looked thoughtfully and puts a hand to his chin.

"That's true. (Mrs. Slunchy nods) Hey! Try one of these cookies! My wife made them!" Ted said holding up a batch full of cookies.

"Thanks, Ted!" The Father Decoy took a cookie and ate it but then grabs his stomach with a look of pain on his face. Mrs. Slunchy nervously squints while Ted Slunchy just looks angry.

"Oh no Honey, is it-, " The mother Decoy asked

"Yup! Diarrhea!" He said

Many parents and a few students look in the direction of the parent decoys. Zim's eyes bulge.

"Um…EW." I said.

" I have just the thing for that!" Mother decoy said She lifts a cup of punch and splashes it in the father Decoy's face. He wheels backwards into a wall and sparks shoot out of him. The Mother Decoy turns to face Mrs. Slunchy.

"Who does your hair?" The Mother Decoy starts poking Mrs. Slunchy so hard that it leaves marks.

"Ow, ow, ow! My head!" She starts screaming as a crowd forms to watch. Zim looks shocked.

He looked at me, glaring.

" I'll deal with you later"

" Wha-?"

" Honey!" Step-moms voice called in a sing song voice."

I gave Zim a Help me/-pleading look but he just turned back to his mother to deal with.

"Mom I think we should go home now!" Zim asked with a very worried look on his face.

the mother decoy turns around to face Zim. Mrs. Slunchy goes into her husband's arms.

" Don't tell me what to do young man! You go to your room!" Mother Decoy said before she picks Zim up and drops him in the bowl of punch. The mother decoy wheels away. Zim hops out of the punch bowl, soaking. Dib dumps a cup of punch over Zim's head. Gaz sniggers.

I glare at Dib and fallow Zim,

Zim is about to say something when he hears his decoys causing trouble again and goes running to check it out. The father decoy is charging the wall over and over again, leaving a mark and creating sparks on impact.

(Ok I'm going to call my Step-mother by her name now its getting annoying just saying 'Step-mother or Stepmom')

"Hey, is your dad feeling well?" Mr. Elliot asked Zim.

" Yes, he's perfectly fine." Zim said back, now worry really showing in his eyes.

An electric volt runs from the Father Decoy's feet to his left arm. His left arm shoots off and flies through the air where it lands right by Mr. Elliot's feet. It wriggles around. Mr. Elliot screams. Dib laughs, but realizes that noone else thinks its funny.

" Nothing to worry about! My dad lost his arm in the, uh, the war!" Zim quickly lied.

" That was my squeezin' arm. They took my squeezing arm! Why my squeezing arm!" The father decoy yelled dropping to his knees.

The sound of Mrs. Slunchy's screams is heard again.

" Quit pokin' my mom's head!"

Zim grabs the Father Decoy by the arm and drags him along over to where the Mother Decoy is poking Mrs. Slunchy again.

"Look, mom, we really have to go! Please. Now, please!" Zim pleads putting his hands together.

" Honey, you're upset!" Mother D. said

"Yes! And I want to go home!" Zim said angrily

"I know what'll cheer you up." The parent decoys start river dancing. Dib leans back at the punch table, eating a doughnut and sipping punch. Then he springs forward, pointing at the parent decoys.

" Look everyone, look!" Dib said pointing in our direction.

Some people turn their heads, but most are looking at Mrs. Slunchy. Billy Slunchy is crying.

" Honey! Where are you?!" Candy called in the crowd again, she spotted me and quickly ran to me, I tried to run away to escape but she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the skool.

" Lets me go! I said let me go!" I fussed not really wanting to I leave Zim when he's in trouble I mean come on, I was going to help him out 9(even though it didn't look like it I was thinking of a plan to get them out of there)

Next thing I know, I hear a crash and…. jets?

Then I see Zim in the arms of his 'Mother' flying over me with jetpacks in her (and the fathers) legs.

'Shit! If Candy sees-'

'Are those, Jetpacks?" Candy asked. My eyes widened.

"Uh…no of course not_, mom_, you must be really tired…" I struggled to say mom to her, but she believed me and shrugged getting in the car.

(At home)

I 'm in my room putting stuff in my backpack and ready to go to Zim's house.

I opened my window over my bed and jumped into the tree and climbing down.

As I ran to Zim's, odd green house, I felt actually sorts free from caging myself in my room all the time…I actually think Zim's starting to change my boring, dull life, into something…. amazing.

(A/n: Thank you and sorry it took such a long time ,but I haven't been able to go on the computer to work on this….anyway Review please!)

( Chapter 3:


	3. Walk of DOOM!

(Chapter 3: Walk of DOOM!)

As I ran to Zim's house (base), I thought of how much my life has changed ever since he came here… From boring and painful to exciting… Anyway as I knocked on the door, I hear Gir's voice screaming and crashes.

I open the door and peeked inside, seeing Gir, running around like a manic…

' Just like him…' I thought, letting myself in and shutting the door behind me.

" Hello?" I said now Gir was in the kitchen going to the lab, parts of the base.

"HIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Gir's voice rang again.

I stepped into the trashcan and it went down into the main base where Zim was yelling 'Bees".

His back was turned to me, I felt myself smirk and I walked as quietly as I could and wrapped my arms around his waist, in a childish way (note: no not in a crushy way in a childish way or a friends way.)

" Ello, Govrna!" I said playfully as I did. Making him jump.

" YOU DARE TOUCH ZIM?!" Zim screeched pushing me off.

" Yes, yes I do."

"Grrr"

I smiled.

" Anyway what's the plan for today?" I asked getting out of my teasing mode.

" Oh, we're going to get ourselves lost in the City and Gir will lead us back home." He said now putting the chip in his hand in Gir's head and closing Gir's head to. (Wow that sounds weird)

Anyway on with the story…

"You now possess superior geographic guidance abilities, GIR." Zim said to Gir walking away from him. I sat down in a chair and watched, just for the hell of it…..

"Finally." Gir said like he was actually…normal and not stupid.

Zim hunched over a laptop-like device. I tried to figure out what it said, but it's all in Irken….(yes he told her what race he is)

"Report upgrade status."

GIR hops up, now with red eyes, shoulders, and chest plate, salutes.

" Sir, guidance chip in place and fully functional, sir." Gir's voice is now serous and robotic….

GIR stops saluting.

"Demonstrate. Which way is... the skool?" Zim said facing Gir with a hand to his chin.

GIR squints and looks around. He points up to his upper right.

" Good, GIR. Now, something tougher. Where is planet Blorch?"

GIR goes into search mode again. GIR points to his upper left.

" Excellent! Now, where is our home planet, Irk?" Zim said impressed.

GIR moves his finger a tiny bit.

" Perfect! Okay, GIR. I think a field test is in order." Zim said

GIR relaxes and all the red on him turns back to blue. GIR walks up to one of the monitors that is playing static.

"Let's go into the nearby city and get as lost as we can." Zim continues.

" Can I come?" I asked standing up and stretching my legs (they fell asleep)

"Sure, whatever." Zim said not really paying attention, because he's on his lap-topy thing.

The monitor goes from static to the scary monkey show. The scary monkey is breathing heavily.

"GIR, no cheating. Shut your chip off first." He said to Gir again still typing on his lap top.

" Do we have to go right now? I wanna watch the scary monkey show!" Gir asked pointing to the TV.

Zim turns around and looks at the scary monkey show.

" That monkey... " Zim and I said at the same time, glaring at the TV also.

" Jinx! You owe me a soda!" I said pointing at him and smiling.

Zim gave my the what-the-hell look.

" Never mind, just give me my soda." I said putting my hand out in a childish way.

Zim rolls his eyes and hands me _a_ soda. I look at the Irken symbol on it and just take a small sip to see if I won't die from it. Its good, in a very odd way, but still good, and I feel hyper! I take my time drinking it while listening to Zim talk and put on his 'new' disguised.

few minutes later

The front door opens and the disguised GIR walks out on a leash. Zim, with his new disguise, walks out behind him, holding the leash. His new disguise includes a coat, a beard, and a hat with a flower sticking out of it, and me with a backpack full of stuff, we might need, you never know what might happen with these two. Anyway.

"Be alert, GIR! On this planet we are surrounded by danger, and madness!" Zim said

"you have no idea, Zim you have no idea…" I said as we walk down to the city, the worst place for me to be, because I hate being around a lot of people…

" Ooh, I like madness!" Gir said

in the city

Traffic moves slowly through the city. Zim looks around nervously as he walks GIR along the sidewalk. We walk past a clothing store. Which had a lot of nice clothing may I add.

We walk in the street Zim and I frown as we walk past a shop that has rows of TVs in a display window, all playing the scary monkey show. The scary monkey breathes heavily. GIR stops to watch, but Zim keeps walking and GIR is dragged along because of the leash.

As we walk along more streets and shops and when they reach a street corner, a Chihuahua walks in front of us. The Chihuahua appears to go static when a passing car creates wind that tugs on it. Zim is frightened by this.

" Madness!"

" It's a dog…you moron…" I said rolling my eyes and walking away with them.

Soon we walk into a park where a mime has a crowd. The crowd members step forward and start giving the mime change. Zim not impressed, along with me, drags GIR along, and ends up back in the street corner he was at a second ago.

" Okay. I think I've had my fill of these horrible... stink people things for today. So activate your guidance chip and lead the way to home!" Zim said and he really was sick of this place.

"Please…Just get me out of here…" I said slouching, but only to be straightened back up by Zim putting his hand on my stumiqe nd back, forcing me straight.

"Human, don't do that, it's bad for you and makes you die quicker .I want you to stay for a while longer until I conquer this spinning ball of dirt"…

GIR looks around and then points upward. Zim looks baffled. Then he laughs.

"No. No GIR, not Irk. I meant our home base here on Earth." Zim said.

"Oh, here." Gir said and he pointed downward.

" Our house, GIR! Which direction is our house?" now getting annoyed.

" Gir, just point the way to your house." I said giving him a pleading look, and putting my hands together in a praying like way.

" Um, that way." GIR points behind them. He looks around.

"No, wait, um, it's over there." GIR points to another random direction.

My eyes widened a bit, 'oh…shit, we're lost in the worst place possible.' I thought now getting even more frightned then how I was before.

" How could you not know! I just upgraded your guidance system!"

" Oh, I left that at home." Gir said not really noticing what trouble we're in.

"You left what at home?" Zim asked narrowing his eyes at Gir.

"The guidy, chippy, thingy."

"You! Why would you do that!?!"

"To make room for the cupcake!"GIR unzips the top of his disguise and a cupcake pops out. He starts eating it sloppily. When he finishes it, he licks the wrapper.

" Grunt how could you do this you left us stranded in the middle of enemy terraorty. Surrounded by humans" Zim yelled at Gir.

Gir's eyes start to water.

Zim's eyes soften as he looked at Gir who's crying.

"I can see that you understand your mistake, Gir, and me being angry will get us no closer to home. I will just have to use my innate invader survival skills to get us out of here."

Zim walks over to a trashcan.

"See, GIR? The Almighty Tallest have not placed there trust in me without reason." Zim said.

"Wait! Your leaders are just taller then everyone else?" I asked giving Zim a weird look.

He ignores me and hops into the trashcan, Gir moans and looks at the cupcake wrapper.

"Hey! Are you listoning to me?" I asked angerly/annoiyed, I heard Zim chuckle in amusement.

" I miss you, cupcake." Gir said whipping a tear away from his eye.

"Aw, come here" Damn my motherly ways, I said pulling Gir into a hug.

Zim pops out of the trashcan with scraps of metal in his hand, and sends us a weird look, but rolls his eyes and folds the metal.

"I will use these pieces of scrap metal to fashion a compass..." Zim said, Gir starts making happy sounds now, not because of Zim, because of the cookie. Oh the heavenly cookie.

"...Using this planet's own magnetic field against it!" Zim continues. Then he turns around, to face us.

" Now, witness the power of my compass!"

Zim turns around and shows GIR the compass, which beeps. Zim moves it from side to side but the arrow constantly points at GIR. Then the compass flies out of Zim's hands and attaches to GIR.

" Aw, it likes me!"

I walked over to a Hispanic man.

" Excuse me sir, but do you know where(Zim's address) is? (In Spanish)" I asked.

"Um…. no I'm sorry." He replied.

"Sigh, thank you anyway sir," I said back and walking away from him and back to Zim.

A bus passes by us and then starts backing up to where we are.

"You speak nonsense, GIR! We help ourselves."

" What about the bus?" Gir said in a reading tone.

I shivered.

" I hate buses!" I said more to myself, but Zim heard and smirked.

"Excellent, GIR! We will use one of their own methods of transportation to beat this revolting city!" Zim said getting on the bus.

We take the front seats right behind the driver. She looked more like a guy, and a creepy guy at that.

" Where do you think you're going?" 'she' asked

"I go home. Now mind your business, bus slave!" Zim said

" Zim you shouldn't-" I whispered to him, but was cut off.

"You don't go anywhere without bus fare!"

She said, coughing then pointing to the change bin.

" Fare?" Zim asked

" This aint a free ride, little man. (snort) You need money!"

" You expect me to pay to be on this filthy machine? Have you the brain worms!?!" Zim said standing up.

Zim screams as he is kicked off the bus, followed by GIR who grunts as he hits the ground and bounces and me, who cusses the lady out and flipping the bird at her.

" Fine! I don't need your bus! I will use the power of my sun to find my way!" Zim yelled as the bus drove off.

" Are we gonna ride the sun home?"

" No, GIR. I can use the Earth's sun to determine which direction is west. The Earth's sun always sets in the west. Now watch me amaze you!" Zim stares into the sun.

"Hmmm, emmm, mmmm." (Zim) While he's eyes are frying, I'm looking in my backpack for some sunglasses, but I was a little too late…

"Wait a minute... I'm blind!" Zim starts running around screaming 'uh,no,help,no!' Zim continues to run around in circles and Gir chases after him.

I giggled at the sight.

" No! GIR! Ivy-human! I think they booby trapped their sun somehow!" Zim runs into a wall and slides down it, moaning. His eyes are still smoking and bubbled over.

"No we didn't! It's a flippen star you moron!" I yelled at him then smacking him up side the head.

"A minor setback, GIR. We'll be home in no time. I'll just wait until the skin grows back on my eyeballs!"

I sit next to him and take out my MP3 player and a pencil with my sketchbook. Hours go by and it goes from daylight to night.

Zim and I fell asleep.

" GIR! I can see! I can see! Now we can figure out how to escape this filthy place." I heard him say.

GIR makes funny noises. Then says,

" Shhhhh! You're going to wake up pretty lady!" If I weren't such a good actress, I would have been blushing.

"Get a job, ya bum!" Some man said.

"Oh looky here, a Whore!" The man said again, this making my eyes snap open and in a blink of an eye, the man was pinned to the wall, by me, and was getting the living Jesus beaten out of him.

" DON'T. YOU.EVER.CALL.ME.A.WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled punching the man with every word, by now he was a bloody pulp.

Zim's eyes and many other people's eyes were wide and shocked, that a 12-year-old girl, like me was beating the hell out of a 30-year-old man. I let the man go, who ran off like the girly man he is.

The people walked away quickly as I turned to Zim/them.

"That's it! If we can find a job, we can make money. With this money, we can ride the bus! I'm going to beat you, city! You won't make a fool of this Irken invader!" Zim yelled

In the park, Flan watches a man eat a snake. A man plays a guitar, a hobo holds a sign that says "will stop screaming for food", a person spins around on a mat, a man has bees all over his face, and a man juggles.

Zim's hat lies on the ground, and people put change into it. Zim acts like a mine, and GIR acts like a windup toy. GIR rotates slowly, and then spins around.

I watched an elf wearing the same clothes as Zim and holding a bag of money peeks his head through the crowd. He stares slack jawed. Zim does a karate move. The elf smiles. He approaches and puts some money in the hat.

I was singing some songs and was getting a lot of money! I mean $500.00 for crying out loud! I kept one eye on Zim and Gir. Just so they aren't going to do something...stupid. The same elf seemed amazed at my voice. I smirked and started to sing: Die, Die my Darling by Matallica. He put money in my hat also (on of those top hats)

Zim stops and grabs his hat and walks to me. I wasn't quit finished with the song. I kept my eyes on Zim who was smirking, and had a look in his eyes of enjoyment. I finished and grabbed my hat also and put the money in a paper bag in my backpack. Then followed Zim and Gir to the bus stop again.

" You were good, for a human, not as good as the almighty Zim of coarse but still good." Zim said to me as we stood there at the bus stop.

I was shocked for a second, but smiled at him, " Thanks" I said.

The bus pulls up, and the bus driver opens the bus door and sees us waiting there, Zim holding the hat full of money.

"I'm gonna eat a rat!" Gir said.

I raised a brow, and then shaking my head.

"You…."I whispered

The bus driver raises an eyebrow. Zim dumps the contents of the hat into the change bin and begins walking towards the seats.

" Finally, we are heading home!" Zim said.

"Yes! Thank you!" I said taking my seat in between Zim and Gir.

The bus goes forward a couple of feet but then gets caught in a traffic jam. Traffic is at a stand-still along the entire street.

"I smell dooky! " Gir said

"Uh, EW..."I said giving Gir a discussed look.

Our seat was, facing an old crying woman with a drooling baby on her lap. Zim gasps and looks to GIR, who smiles, makes a funny noise, and closes his eyes. Zim looks worried and looks back at the baby, who now has an evil look on his face. Zim gets more worried and looks back to GIR, who smiles, closes his eyes, and makes a funny noise. Zim looks back at the mean looking baby. Zim starts sweating. He looks back at GIR, who smiles, closes his eyes, and makes a funny noise. Zim looks out the window, where he sees a man call for a taxi cab. The man gets in the cab and the cab drives along the sidewalk to avoid the traffic. Zim looks around. He sees Carol Milican picking her nose. He sees a drooling man. he sees the mean looking baby. He sees an old man with flies sucking on him. He sees a frowning clown who has a piece of meat in her hair. He sees the crying old woman. he looks at the old man with the flies again and then at Carol Milican who picks her nose. Then he looks at GIR who smiles, closes his eyes, and makes a funny noise.

I giggle, making him look at me. Giving me a help-me look. I giggle again and shake my head.

" I cannot stay on this bus any longer!" Zim yelled walking off the bus, Gir and I following.

The bus drives away leaving us on the sidewalk.

"What is wrong with these people!?! This place is just begging to be destroyed!" Zim yelled angrily.

" Woo! I like destroying!" GIR kicks a can of poop brand soda.

I look at Zim again, who looks like he just thought of an idea.

"GIR! I have a plan!" Zim said, his eyes wondering to the taller buildings.

"Ocular implants are standard invader issue. From the top of that building my incredible eyes (echo) should be able to spot our neighborhood. Come on!"

"Kay." I said before Gir could.

WE follow Zim to a bank, which in my eyes looks that they were just robbed. Police cars pull up to the building. Inside, a woman talks to the police. The bank entrance is open but police lines stop people from entering. We walk under the police line. Zim sees the sign that says 'stairs' and smiles. They proceed towards the stair when the bank teller screams.

"It's him!" She yelled pointing at Zim.

Officer Pambrey looks at a picture. He lowers the photo and looks at Zim.

"Hey that's the Guy! And he's back for mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore! Get him!" The officer yelled and commands the other police to attack us.

Zim and I scream as the police start running after us. We run to the door that leads to the stairs. He starts climbing the stairs when his arachnid robot legs come out of his backpack and help him go faster. He looks down at me who was having trouble keeping up with him. He picks up me and Gir up and carries us along. We make it to the roof. Zim and I both scream as Zim jumps off the roof but uses the spider legs to cling onto the ledge. Gir makes a triumphant noise.

" Are you trying to kill us?!" I yelled at Zim, trying my best not to look down, but I looked down and turned around and grabbed onto Zim. Scared half to death. I hate highs!

" No! Okay, now, where do we go from here?" Zim's eyes go from building to building and settle on a spot.

" There! That looks about right. Now Gir, use your jets to fly us home." Zim said, now noticing I was hanging on to him for dear life.

A helicopter hovers in front of where we are, shinning lights on us.

"Yes Sir!" Gir said turning red. Gir's jets activate and Zim's arachnid robo legs retract into his backpack. Zim rides on GIR and GIR squeals as he dodges a net that the police helicopter drops. I only could tell by the sounds, because my eyes were closed tightly

They swerve around the helicopter and when it is out of sight, Gir's jets start to go out. Zim gasps and they scream as GIR heads on a crash course into an alleyway. They land in a dumpster, I land on the ground though, scaring a dog away. I tryed to move but just to end up with a pain shoot through my body, making me start crying, and groaning. Zim crawls out of the dumpster and GIR lifts his head up, with an empty box of Krizpy O's on his head.

"What happened!?! How did you run out of fuel that quickly!?!" Zim yelled at Gir.

GIR knocked the empty cereal box off his head.

" I emptied it out." Gir said not really knowing what trouble we're in.

" Emptied it? Why!?!"

GIR hops out of the dumpster.

"To make room for the tuuunaa." Gir said, pops off one of his feet and starts sucking tuna sloppily from his open leg. Zim cringes.

"Okay. Hey! Ivy-human get up!" Zim said walking over to me and bending over me.

" I cant, in too much pain…" I whispered, trying to sit up but only to fail and be forced back down.

"Sigh, humans….' Zim said shaking his head and picking me up bridal style.

" HEY! TAXI!" I called waving my hand.

A taxi pulls over and Gir enters and Zim with me. The cab driver, Ron Jeremy, coughs.

"Where to?" Ron asked

" You think I won't be ready, but you're wrong presumptuous cab beast! I have prepared myself for this moment, and it is paid off in full! You see, the invaders learn from their mistakes, however rare they may be! Now, human, take me to... that way!" Zim said pointing to his right after, setting me down on the seat next to him.

"And quickly. In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to go home!" Zim said again. Zim turns to me and pulls out a tube of some blue stuff. He opens it and hands it to me.

"Drink it, human," He said.

I took the tube and sniffed at it, it was sweet, but sour at the same time. I drank it, and already felt it heal me. The pain was melting away.

"Thanks" I said handing it to Zim who put it back in his PAK.

Hours later I fell asleep.

Morning

"Ivy-human wake up!" Zim said shaking me awake. The cab stopped and dropped us at a Mexican Butcher shop.

A dead pig is in a store window. Some piñatas hang from the ceiling. Two rats dance with each other. A butcher with a rose in his mouth dances. A little girl holds a plate of something that says 'FEO' (meaning ugly in Spanish) on it. The cab drops us off here. Zim looks very disgruntled, but GIR dances. The shop says 'Carne' (meaning meat) on it.

"Great… Hold on Zim" I said going to the dancing man and again in Spanish. (Thank you Spanish classes)

" Do you have a map of the US and of Mexico, sir?" I asked (in Spanish)

He smiled and replaiyed.

"Yes, I do! Why do you need this, young lady?" He said handing me two maps.

" I'm here with my uncle and we're trying to get back home in New York, you know in America." I said.

"Oh well in that case, here's where you are, and there's the boarder! Have fun!" He said pointing on the map a red dot, close to the boarder.

"Thank you, sir!" I thanked him, walking back to Zim, who gave me a 'what the hell' look.

" I took Spanish classes at my last school, in Arizona." I said.

"Oh, well where is this 'Arizona?'" Zim asked

I opened the map again and looked at it, then at the desert before me. Then at the sun's shadow.

'Let's see we're facing south so north…'

I pointed north and Zim walked in front of me, grabbing Gir in the process.

Weeks later, New York

"I'm so glad we're home!" I said jumping onto the couch and just laying there.

" I am, too." Zim said sitting next to me and just relaxed.

(A/N: Thank you for waiting! And I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!)


	4. Bestest Friend and Ivy's Past

Bestest Friend

Zim sits with me at a table in the cafeteria. I was to caught up in my book I didn't notice, what he's doing.

Big Moose Kid walks our by table and slips on some mashed potatoes lying on the ground. To regain balance, Big Moose Kid puts his hand on the back of Zim's head, pushing Zim into his food tray. Big Moose Kid walks on. Zim lefts his head up, his mouth stuffed with peas. He screams and spits, and then starts spasming on the table. Students look at him, then walk on.

" That new kid's a freak. I think his name is Zip or something." Jessica said to her friends, (A/N: more like mindless zombies, no zombies are to awesome for her, more like…. dolls…. preppy, plastic dolls…. who have no minds of their own)

Zim lifts his head up and grunts, and then begins listening in. I look up from my vampire book, at them and listen also.

"He's been here long enough to at least make some loser friends, like the creepy kid Dib." Jessica said

'What? Doesn't they see I'm sitting right here?' I thought, shaking my head and reading on in my book, but also listening at the same time.

"Or those rejects in the corner."

' Preppy Bitch, Shut up before something bad happens…' I thought, glaring into my book.

"But look at him, all by himself, I mean what kind of kid doesn't have any friends? It's so inhuman." Her preppy voice says.

I look up from my book again and look at Zim who has a worried look on he's face, and then he dozes out.

Minutes later.

The dream sequence ends. Zim gasps.

" Zim are you ok?" I asked he looks passed me, so I turn around to see what going on.

He looks to a table and sees Lizard Boy give two other kids a cupcake and they accept him as their friend. He sees Zooglodon and Rob lick the same lollipop.

'Ew.' I thought.

Zim grunts and looks to another table where Mary and another student pass a ball over the table, back and forth. Zim sees Penny and Olivia spell out the word 'friends' in string. Zim looks to the table where Dib and Gaz are sitting. Dib squints his eyes menacingly. Zim's eyes go wide with a pop as he looks back at the corner where the rejected students are.

" Zim?" I asked as he got up and headed to the 'reject' table in the back corner. Zim approaches Dirge.

'Sigh" I got up putting my book down and following him.

"I'm looking for a friend. Would you be-" Zim started

"I was born with webbed fish toes... like some kind of horrible fish boy. Wanna see?" Dirge said opening one of his eyes.

Zim backs away slowly in fear. I just roll my eyes and sit down on the bench. Zim approaches Matthew P. Mathers III, pointing.

"Would you-"

Matthew P. Mathers III screams and runs away.

"Squealy fools! These human filthies should be honored to even be considered as possible friends of Zim!" Zim yelled

" Hey! What about me? I'm your friend right?" I asked in sadness, mixed with some anger in my voice.

Zim looks at me, and nods. I smiled.

Zim looks to where Gretchen, Melvin, and Keef stand.

"Who among you feels they are worthy enough to be my best friend?" He said.

'Hey, wait a minute!' I thought a little confused that he's still looking for a best friend. He just said I was his friend. Why is he still searching? I shook my head.

The three of them smile.

"Good. I have devised some simple tests to determine who is the worthiest." Zim said as he grabs a carton of milk lying on the table, and pours the milk so that a puddle of it is on the table.

"We begin by testing your absorbency." Zim rubs Gretchen's head against the puddle, she grunts.

"Hey!" She said. I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"I'm sorry, but you're annoying…" I said in between laughs.

Gretchen grunts again. Zim lets her get up and milk drips off her face. Zim grabs Melvin by the collar and then shoves his head into the puddle. Zim then grabs Keef by the collar and shoves his head into the puddle. The milk is absorbed into Keef's head.

"Next, I test your electrical conductivity." Zim said pulling out two extending conductive rods, which create a line of electricity in between them. Zim holds them above the heads of the three students.

I pull out some dark sunglasses and put them on. Light flashes through the cafeteria as the screams of the kids are heard. I take off my glasses and look at the four. Melvin and Gretchen are burnt to a crisp, but Keef was unaffected.

"And now, the final test." Zim pulls out a beaver and a toy taxi from behind his back and approaches the students.

Horrible noises and screams are heard and much time passes as indicated by a clock. Melvin and Gretchen sit at the table in pain, still looking burnt, while Keef stands at Zim's side with only a few specks of dirt.

"We have a winner! What is your name, friend?" Zim said faking a smile.

"My name's keef! Wow, I've never won anything before! I promise I'll be the best, most loyal friend ever!" Keef said, then he goes up to Zim and hugs him and his eyes water.

"I'm so happy."

Zim uses his finger to push Keef away.

"Don't touch me." He says

' He doesn't like hugs from other people, just from me. I feel so loved' I thought, only to get knocked out of my thought by Zim grabbing my wrist and drags Keef and I to the table where Jessica sits.

" I'd like you all to meet Keef and Ivy" Zim says as he lifts Keef up by his collar, Keef waves. Then I wave. Me unlike Keef here, actually walked.

"Their my best friends" Zim said setting Keef on the ground and letting go of my hand.

" Not yours, mine!"

" Get lost, you losers!"

"Very well. I am going to get lost. But notice I am getting lost with my best friend." Zim glared at them and leaning onto their table.

"Whatever, freak." She said.

I roll my eyes at her stupidity and walk off with Zim and Keef.

" Hey Zim!"

"Hm?" He stopped and turned to me.

"I'm going to leave ya guys, 'k?" I asked.

"You may, human," he said nodding and walking off with Keef again. I turn around and jump into my tree. I sit on a branch and just watched everyone play. I mostly watched Zim and Keef.

Later, in the playground, Zim and Keef play tetherball against Zooglodon. Zooglodon serves the ball and Zim uses keef as a bat to hit it. I laugh (oh the pain!!!) The ball knocks Zooglodon down and ties around the pole. They do a bizarre victory dance that involves hopping around each other. Students at the jungle gym stare in bewilderment.

The bell rings and I go to art class. I sit at the table where Keef and Zim are sitting. Zim was drawing a REALLY bad drawing of the three of us holding hands. It looked like a third grader drew it. Zim goes to a table and shows off his…. art. Keef pops out from behind Zim and shows off a painting with Keef and Zim's heads instead of the heads of the usual mother and baby. The students at the table just stare. Zim looks annoyed.

I laugh and give him my picture of the earth on fire. I took the Picture and stared at it.

"Very talented, Human." He said not taking his eyes off the Picture.

Later, we walk together down a hallway, smiling, waving, and giving thumbs ups to the students as they pass by. Keef accidentally bumps Zim so Zim shoves Keef.

I laugh and continue walking on with Zim.

After Skool

Later, we're outside of Zim's house.

"And then tomorrow there's the circus! We can go to the circus, I love the circus! You wanna go to the circus, Zim?" Keef said annoyingly.

"Keef, shut up!" I said

"I want to congratulate you, Keef, on a job well done. You have been a most convincing friend, but now that the world seems satisfied with my knack for companionship, I don't think I'll be requiring your services any longer. Our mission together is done, good job soldier (Zim salutes Keef), be gone with you."

I quickly jog into Zim's house before he goes inside and almost close the door when Keef speaks.

"Hey, you got any video games?"

" Yes." Zim said. Keef stands there. The sound of a car passing by is heard. Zim shuts the door. Zim relaxes and sighs.

Zim looks at the couch and sees that GIR, who is out of disguise, is sitting there, watching the Scary Monkey Show. He looks at me, who is in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"A job well done." Zim said.

The phone rings. Zim picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Zim answered.

I mouthed: who is it?

He mouthed back: Keef.

I shook my head and sat next to Gir just fell asleep.

"Keef? I told you I do not require your-"

The phone beeps.

"Hold on, I've got another call."

Zim presses a button on the phone and switches lines.

"Hello?" He asked again. Seconds later.

Zim lifts the phone away from his head fearfully. He yanks on the phone, pulling the phone out of the wall. Zim looks out the window.

I gave Zim the what the hell-look, and he pulled me out of my seat and to the window.

Zim stares slack jawed. As soon as Keef passes by, he suddenly passes again from the same direction. Zim roles down the blinds.

"Keef's creepy…" I said stepping back a bit. Zim hugged me in fear, now that Keef is stalking him.

"GIR!" Zim said.

GIR drops from the ceiling and lies on the floor. His eyes turn red and he salutes.

"Yes, my master." Gir said saluting Zim.

"GIR, I'm going down to the lab, do not let anyone into the house!" Zim said. GIR stands up and salutes: saying, 'Yes sir!'

Zim walks over to the toilet in his kitchen. The lid opens automatically and Zim steps in. He tugs on a cord and light pours down from the ceiling as he is flushed down into the lab. The doorbell rings. GIR's eyes go back to their normal color.

"Leprechauns!" GIR leaps into the air. All of the blue on him turns to red as he soars in a fighting stance. He kicks, spins, and does other fighting stances as the background changes to a red color with bones lining it. The background returns to normal and the red changes back to its normal color. GIR puts his dog suit on and puts a paw to the doorknob.

I take my seat in front of the TV and switching it to CSI: Crime scene investigation, and watching it for, hours on end. Finally getting tired, I headed down to Zim's lab to say good night.

Deep within the lab, Zim relaxes on his curved chair out of his disguise. He yawns and kicks back. I walk over to him and give him a hug.

"Night." I said pulling away and heading back up, but stopped, walking when I got the feeling Zim's eyes where on me. I turned back facing him.

"What?"

He just smiled and then looked away. I shrugged and walked on up to the house/base. Going back up the elevator I swear I heard Zim's voice say something like: 'Night, Ivy-human'. I'm not sure but I smiled ether way.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Zim yelling at-

"What is Keef doing here?" I asked angry that I woke up in a not so nice way to start the day. Great I'm bitchy all day now, great.

" GIR let him in!" Zim said angry as well.

Keef was cooking some bacon and Gir (in his dog suit) was sitting at the table with a fork and knife in his hands, next to a plate of stacked waffles.

" Get out of my house! I told you you're fired!" Zim yelled, now starting to push Keef out of the house.

" You don't like waffles!" Keef asked, as he was being pushed out of the green house. Zim pushes Keef towards the door. Keef still holds the skillet full of bacon.

" Out, out, out, out!" Zim said. The door opens and Zim holds Keef in the air, ready to toss him.

"Oh, we can walk to skool together!" Keef said happily. Pathetic….

" I'm sick. I'm not going to skool today."

"Oh, what about Ivy?" He asked looking at me through the window.

" Zim's parents are out, so I have to take care of Zim, while there gone." I said adding onto Zim's little lie.

" So it's settled, Zim and Ivy0human here wont be going to Skool today! Now good day!" Zim said tossing Keef and the bacon on the skillet jiggles as Keef flies through the air. Keef tumbles along the ground. GIR walks out and eats a piece of bacon.

I sighed as Zim takes his seat next to me. I lie my head down on his lap, He doesn't seem to mind. I try to go back to sleep, but its no use. So I just lay there staring at our reflection in the TV.

GIR enters with a bag of party stuff. We eye GIR as he walks across the room trying to hide the bag behind him. In the kitchen, GIR tries setting the bag on the table but it tips over and the contents spill all over the place. GIR looks sad.

I get off of Zim and walk into the kitchen along with Zim. We enter behind him. I cross my arms and lean on one leg, along with a glare at Gir.

"What are you doing, GIR?" we said at the same time.

" Nothing." He says.

" Nothing... or something?"

" Oh, I can't take it, you're too smart for me. (GIR removes the dog head part of the dog suit and lets it hang behind him like a hood) Keef is planning a surprise party for after skool. He gonna bring all the kids because he loves you!" GIR pounds the floor.

"That boy loves you so much! (GIR stops pounding the floor) I'm makin' the cake!" GIR skips off happily.

" Oh god I HATE parties." I said giving a pained and angry sort of look.

"He's bringing all the children to our secret lair!?! Do you realize what this means, Gir?" Zim asked

GIR stirs a bowl of cake batter.

"Yes. Wait a minute... no."

"It means our mission is in jeopardy!" Zim said

" Aw, man!" Gir says, and then GIR starts humming as he stirs the batter.

" Something must be done about this Keef! If he succeeds the whole population of Earth will show up on our doorstep!" Zim says going down into the lab.

"Ivy-human, Zim wishes for your company!" he said, I shrugged and went down the trashcan. It stopped in one of the labs. Deep in Zim's lab, Zim is suspended in the air by two straps. He holds some kind of welding tool, which he uses on an unseen object.

" Humans and their filthy friendship! it brings nothing but trouble! I can see them now." He dozes off and a few minutes later, comes back to reality.

" What's wrong with friendship?" I asked, even angrier then before, but I kept calm.

He glares at me, and continues with his work.

"Geez! Fine just ignore me then, why don't ya!" I said throwing my arms up above me and falling back into one of Zim's chairs, crossing my arms as I did so.

A half an hour later.

Zim looks at a clock next to him which says '3:02.' Zim gasps and goes back to work. Zim sweats as he struggles to complete his device.

Zim connects some wires. Zim cuts a ribbon with a zapping device and looks at his creation, which is wrapped as a present.

"Ah!" He said pleased with his work

"You've spent all day, working on a present? God, I wonder why I stay here…" I asked rolling my eyes again.

'Oh shit! I've haven't been 'Home' in 2 weeks! Shit dad's going to murder me for sure along with that twit he calls a wife! Ag, why me? I'll talk to Zim after this' I thought fear striking me. I look up at Zim who was suspended by the straps; Zim spins around and laughs maniacally, holding the gift. He chokes for a second, but then goes back to laughing. He stops and looks at me.

" What's wrong with you, human?" He asks.

"I'll tell you later." I said quietly.

"No!!! Tell Zim now! Tell Zim now!!!!!!" He yelled getting in my face.

"I'll tell you later, don't worry" I said faking a smile. He glared at me again, but sighed. I stand up only to be pushed back down into the chair.

"It's better that you stay down here." Zim said putting on his disguise.

"Sigh, Fine," I said as he disappeared to up to the house. But me being me, I go up and hide behind the wall that splits the living room and the kitchen. I watch and stay so quiet; you wouldn't even think I was even there. Zim and Keef where facing the window by the phone, er where it _was_.

"Keef?" Zim said.

"Yes? " Keef asked in a hypnotic like state. Wait, are his eyes red?

"Who's your best friend?"

"That would be Zim and Ivy. Today, he got me-" Keef said

"SilencewhenI snap my fingers, the next living thing you see you will believe to be your best friend.

"I like Zim." Keef said still in a hypnotic way.

"I know you do... but pay attention!" Zim said, backing up. Zim uses the arachnid robot legs that come out of his backpack to cling to one of the wires on the ceiling and lift him out of view. Zim snaps his fingers and keef's robot eyes light up for a split second. Keef is out of the hypnotic state. he rubs his eyes.

" What happened?" Keef asks, Keef goes back into a hypnotic state and approaches the window.

"Zim? how'd you get out there!? Hey, wait up! I have a surprise for you!" Keef runs out the door. Zim laughs.

"Humans and their friendship! Invaders need no one! No one!"

The wires Zim's mechanical arachnid legs were clinging to break off and Zim falls to the ground.

I laugh, and quickly cover my mouth.

"Human…" Zim said angrily.

I walk into view, smiling or at least trying to smile and waving at him.

"Hey, Zim" I said

He glared at me like no end. I dropped my fake smile and looked down at the ground by my feet.

" I told you to stay in the lab! Sometimes I wonder why I- oh never mind!" Zim yelled at me.

"Sorry…. Zim" I said lowly, I let a few tears fall, but I wiped them away, before lifting my head up again to look at Zim.

He rolled his eyes and went back down into the lab.

" I'm going home," I said walking out the door. Now to face my Dad and Candy…. I'm so going to be beaten until my heart stops…again.

As I made my way home, I got myself ready for the beating I was going to get. Maybe my life will end then, the end of this pain… Or maybe they'll keep me alive longer just so they could beat m some more and I have to keep 'our' little secret. I looked at the white door in front of me. I took in a deep breath then breathed back out. Glaring hard at the door.

I opened it, just to meet a fist to my gut. I fell to the ground and was pulled by my hair and thrown into the house. I hit the glass table, which shattered under me. Cutting me. I refused to cry.

" Where were you, slut?!" My dad's voice yelled, he kicked me again. Then grabbed my hair again, lifting me back up into almost standing.

"Well, slut? Where were you?!" He yelled again punching me in the jaw and then in the gut again. He continued to beat me, and I didn't answer, knowing he won't listen anyway, and say I'm lying, and then beat me even more.

This went on for an hour. He finally let me go and walked off and grabbing a bottle of alcohol, on his way, back out the door. I tried my best to get up to my room, with out getting much blood on the pure white carpet, well, mostly white, some of it had my blood all over it. I made it to my room. I walked, well crawled over to my bathroom. I turned on the water in my shower, and stripped. Crawling in and washing my self-clean. I looked at my cut up hands, arms and legs, frowning.

' God, someone, help me. Stop this pain. This constant beating, someone, kill me…. Get my useless life over with… Ivy Stone' I wrote in blood on the white wall of the shower.

I now turned the water cold and just sat there, legs to my chest and my arms wrapped around them, my head resting on my arms. I cried, I cried my heart out… Will someone help me? When? Soon? Later? Or never? Who will? No one if I don't tell them… But who would care?

I thought all these things as I cried. I stood up with great difficulty and turned off the water. I got out and wrapped myself in my Black towel. I looked at myself in the mirror. My long, dirty blond hair wet and down. Anyone could see the great amount of depression and pain in my green eyes, if I wasn't so good at hiding my emotions. People said I'm very beautiful, but I think just looking at my cut up, weak, self in the mirror, makes me really want to die. Not that I don't think I'm not pretty, it's just I look just like my mother… Fucking dad, he just had to kill her, all because he was screwing around with Candy while my mom and dad were still married.

I glared at my image. I touched my black crystal on my necklace, shaped as a black heart, a broken one, and the red in the middle, looks like it's bleeding. My mother gave it to me before she died. It's the only thing, besides my looks, that I have of her.

I took out the wraps I kept under the sink and started wrapping my arms, legs and hands. Then getting dressed and going to bed.

(A/N: well that tells a lot about her past. Sorry if I made it a bit to 'Emotional-ish' Anyway, review it took me forever to make this!)


	5. NanoZim, healing and songs!

NanoZim

(Zim's House)

It is dusk. GIR walks into the house leaving the door wide open. He sits down on the couch and sucks on the SuckMunkey so hard that his face sucks in.

Deep within the lab, Zim (out of disguise) uses a welding tool on his backpack, which is detached from his back.

"Security breach." Computer says.

Some of Zim's monitors flash the word 'alert.' Zim gasps.

"An intruder!" Zim said. Zim's backpack hovers into the air and approaches Zim's back. The backpack reconnects to Zim. A hover platform which lifts him upward. On the main floor, a dresser in the living room lifts up and the floor underneath it opens. Zim rises up, still out of disguise. He sees that the door is wide open. Zim sighs.

"GIR! You left the door open again!" Zim said.

"I got chocolate bubblegum!" Gir said, GIR opens his mouth, which is dripping with chocolate bubblegum. As Zim continues talking, Dib in a ninja suit crawls across the ceiling, clinging to the wires that line it. GIR sees Dib and watches him as Zim talks.

"GIR, with an entire planet of enemies waiting for us to drop our guard, we have to be very careful not to have our guards get all... droppy. Understand?" Zim said to GIR, who wasn't paying attation and was looking up at Dib.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now I'm going down bellow to check the laser weasel experiment." Zim said

Zim shuts the door.

"I think they're ripe by now."

"Oh and have you seen Ivy-human?Gir?" Zim said as he

GIR goes back to sipping his slushie.

"She went to the moon with the flying monkey!" Gir said.

"Sigh, Computer! Take me to the weasels!" Zim said putting his hand up above him, pointing up.

The dresser lifts up and the floor opens. The hover platform lifts up and Zim is about to step on it.

"Wow!" Dib said. Zim looks behind him in shock and the flash of a camera is seen.

"Hey!" Zim said

"It wasn't me."

"Yes it was! Computer! Intruder alert!" Zim commanded.

A wire tentacle with a claw at the end and a clawed mechanical arm emerge from the ceiling on either side of Dib. Dib drops to the ground right as they lunge at him and they hit each other. Dib screams and runs to the chair. The claws follow behind him and he flips over them and flips again over GIR. He jumps out the window, which was open the whole time.

"Now I have proof, Zim! Photographic evidence!" Dib said, Dib holds up his camera. A lawn gnome lifts its arms up and turns around. It approaches Dib from behind.

"Soon your Zim guts will be strewn all over an autopsy table." Dib said

( A/N: Ok ,WHY does he care about things like that? Anyway on with the story)

Dib laughs and notices the lawn gnome right behind him. He jumps out of the way before the lawn gnome can grab him. Dib runs away.

"You left the window open too!?!" Zim asked angrly.

"Oh yeaaah." GIR said.

(Ivy's house)

I got up carefully trying my best not to reopen my wounds.

'Maybe I should tell Zim. No he wouldn't care. Then who? I could tell Dib, but then he would think it's one of Zim's plans, he already noticed me with Zim. Hmmmm… alwell…' I thought as I unwrapped the bloody wraps from my body. I cleaned the wounds, which really stung, but it's better then them being infected. I took a quick shower, and dressed in a long sleeve vampire like dress(corset too), that stops at just about my knees, with black and white stripped, thigh highs, and my knee high combat boots. I put on my eyeliner, and brushed my hair and teeth. Then put on my black top hat.

I looked at my 'Nightmare before Christmas' clock, it read 7:00

' One hour until Skool starts. Might as well go to Zim's.' I thought grabbing my bag and heading off to Zim's. I didn't bother to eat, knowing Dad will just yell at me, and call me a fat whore.

(A/N: now does she sound like a whore to you? No!)

I got to Zim's house.

I knocked on the door. Doing my best not to glare the hell out of the gnomes. Gir opened the door, and jumped at my knocking me to the ground. I hissed in pain, because I landed on some of my cuts. Lovely.

"I misssss youuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!" Gir cried hugging me.

"I missed you too Gir now please let me go, your hurting me." I begged. He jumped off and went inside and sat on the ground in front of the TV. Which was showing the Angry Monkey show.

I shook my head saying a small, 'that monkey.'

Then all of the sudden, I was knocked to the ground again.

I looked up, to see Zim with a pissed off look on his face.

"Where were you?" He said glaring hard at me.

"Home" I said lowly, looking down, not wanting to look at him.

He seemed to notice I was in pain, and that I had wraps on my hands. He grabbed my hands and took off the wraps. He looked even angrier to see my cuts.

"Who did this?" He asked

I didn't say anything, just let a few tears fall.

"Answer me human! Who did this?" He asked again he squeezed my hands a bit to hard they started to bleed again. I pulled away a bit, in pain.

"My father…." I whispered, looking down at my now bloody hands.

He let go roughly. I looked up at him, still teary. He looked like he was going to murder someone, well he was but lets not go into that.

Then I was knocked out of my thoughts, by the feeling someone picking me up and then setting my down on the couch.

" Don't move." He told me. I didn't move.

" Computer, heal her." He commanded.

"Fine" a lazy voice said, then a glass surrounded me, I held my breath.

"You could breath, human." Zim said. I let it go.

"Why do you even care?" I asked my voice echoing in the glass.

Zim just looked at me, strangely.

" Because." Is all he said?

"Why though? I thought you hated humans." I asked again.

I no longer felt the pain, it seemed to melt away.

The glass disappeared, and I looked at Zim again.

"Sing." He said.

I gave him a confused look.

"Sing."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to sing."

"Um, ok." The song Lithium by Evanescence came into my mind.

I took in a breath and began.  
"Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go."

Zim sat next to me, not taking his eyes off me.

"Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me."

I closed my eyes but I could feel him still looking at me. But also blushing.

"I can't hold on to me,  
wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go." I finish the song.

"Well, time to go, good job human." Zim said standing up and walking off to the lab.

Well it's been hours, since Zim left and I had to skip Skool, again. Zim said something like the what's-its-name would make the other children well not good… So I was stuck here with Gir's randomness. I have a killer headache and Gir's Screaming isn't making it any better. Thanks Zim, thanks a lot. I looked at the clock and it read; 5:45.

' Oh what the hell, I'm going off to Dib's just for the hell of it!' I thought getting up from the couch and walking out the door to Dib's house.

I rang the doorbell, and Dib answered.

"Hey" I said smiling at him.

"Hey! Oh MM is on wanna watch?" Dib asked pulling me by my wrist to the couch.

" Dib, what's the envelope for?" i asked taking the envelope out of his hands. I read the address. Dib takes the envelope and hops over onto the couch where Gaz is, playing her game slave. The television is playing 'Mysterious Mysteries.' The title screen background is made to look like the viewer is falling into a green pit.

"For years, the world has wondered, "Are there aliens among us?"" The announcer said.

As the opening for the show continues, words and images flash by. The first one is 'FLYING DISC CRASHES,' followed by the typical looking alien and the words 'TOP SECRET.' Then, a silhouette of a flying saucer flies by. After that, the words 'AREA 51' go by and then it shows Earth.

"But we here at Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery have always known the answer to this question. And that answer is a resounding 'maybe.' Which is why, as always, we ask you, our viewers, and to help us put an end to this question once and for all." Announcer said again.

The green pit background changes to a repeating pattern of a bunch of small flying saucers. An envelope appears with an alien popping his head out of it and waving, and the envelope shows the address for the viewers to send their proof of alien life. It is written out to AL IAN, ALPHA CENTAURI, and MYSTERIOUS MYSTERIES OF STRANGE MYSTERY. The stamp shows a flying saucer on it.

"Send us your proof of alien existence, and a sub-address stamped envelope." He continues.

Dib sits on the couch with his envelope in his hand when suddenly his arms start wiggling. He frowns.

"What?" Dib asked.

Dib's left arm starts bumping into Gaz's head as she plays her game slave.

" Remember earlier the whole bugging me thing? You're doing it again!" Gaz said glaring at her brother.

"I'm not doing this, Gaz! I don't have control of my arms!"

Dib's arms grab the envelope and rip it in half so that the disk with Zim's picture falls onto Dib's lap. Dib's arms stop wiggling around, each holding one half of the envelope.

"I'm letting you live this time, Dib, but only because I'm still getting through this last level." Gaz said getting up and leaving, still focusing on her game.

"But Gaz!" Dib said, Dib drops the envelope halves. Dib grunts as his arms start moving around by themselves again. His right arm grabs the disk. Dib's television goes into static and then shows Zim in the cockpit of a ship. He is under different lighting so his skin appears red while his eyes look green. Both his hands are gripped on levers.

"Hello, Dib! Uh? Ivy-human? What are you doing there?" Zim asked

" I got bored." I shrugged.

"What the? Zim! What are you doing in my TV!?!" Dib asked

"I'm not in your TV. I'm transmitting from... inside your body! Spooky, yes? At this very moment I'm inside a microscopic submersible somewhere in your disgusting belly attached to your arm control nerve!" Zim said.

"Arm control nerve?" Dib and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, arm control nerve!" Zim said.

"In my... belly?" Dib asked still a bit creeped out that his enemy is now inside of him.

"Yes!" Zim was getting annoyed now.

" Humans don't have arm control nerves!" Dib said

"Do not question me! I control your arms!" Zim grunts as he thrusts levers back and forth. Dib's arms go out of control again. They flap as if he were flying for a second.

"I don't understand, how did you get inside of me?" Dib asked.

"A funny story. It begins this afternoon in the cafeteria." Zim said, and then he goes on about how he got inside Dib.

"Now, down to business!" Zim said

Dib tries to resist as his hand clenches into a fist, crushing the disk.

" No!" Dib said as he crushes the disk.

Zim laughs.

" You didn't think I'd send the original disk, did you? That was a copy. Only I know where the original disk is." Dib said.

" Why would you tell him that?" I asked Dib.

His eyes widened and if he had control of his arms I know he would of slapped himself. But since he can't I slap him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Dib yelled.

I shrugged.' You were going to hit yourself anyway, but seeing how you don't have control, I did so for you." I said laughing. Zim laughed along with me.

"Idiotic human. I'll just go to your brain and delete the knowledge of where you hid the master disk. And, as an added bonus, I might as well make your entire brain... not smart, no more." Zim said laughing again.

"Noooooooo!!!" Dib yelled.

Zim laughs as his nano-ship detaches from the arm control nerve and leaves, headed for Dib's brain. Dib regains control of his arms and drops the crushed disk on the floor. He hops off of the couch and runs off. In Prof. Membrane's lab, Prof. Membrane uses a high tech welder that shoots electricity on a spork. Dib runs downstairs into the lab. Prof. membrane holds up the smoking spork and then sets it back onto the desk.

"Dad! Dad, I need your help!" Dib yelled.

"The world needs my help, son!" Dib's dad said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Do you still have that microscopic nano-ship thing you were working on?" Dib asked

"Of course!" He said, pulls out a plastic bag from his lab-coat and hands it to Dib.

" The controls are over there. Why do you need this, son?" he asked.

"There's an alien in my guts, and he's trying to destroy my brain!" Dib said.

" Dib, do you know how stupid that sounds?" I asked him as I walked up next to him.

"Very" Dib said.

"Ah, well, run along then." Dibs dad said going back to his work.

Dib grabs the controls, which look like a laptop computer with a built in joystick, and hops back onto his couch. The controls turn on showing Dib's mouth as he swallows the nano-ship inside the plastic bag. Dib grabs the controls as the ship falls down his throat.

I take my seat next to Dib again and watching Zim on the TV who was driving.

"Ello Govrna!" I said smiling at Him, He looked at me and gave a small wave.

"I'm coming, Zim!" Dib said. I rolled my eyes.

The controls show a little icon of Dib's head in the corner and an armor bar. Other symbols are on the control screen too. Dib flies the nano-ship through internal passageways and into an area where Zim has placed red flags with the one-eyed Irken symbol on them into the tissue.

"What the? Oh no you don't!" Dib said.

"Go Zim GO!" I cheered in a teasing way, just for Dibby here.

Dib glares at me, but goes back to his little 'game'.

Dib maneuvers around stringy bands of tissue. Zim's nano-ship is not too far ahead. Zim laughs.

"With Dib turned into a drooling moron, nothing will stand in my way, not even... drool!" Zim said

"What the?" I asked giving Zim a weird look.

A monitor screen in Zim's nano-ship displays the words 'incoming transmission.' Another monitor goes from a blank screen to a view of Dib as seen from his nano-ship controls.

"Guess who's right behind you, Zim." Dib said

" The flying monkey of doom?" I said.

Wow hanging around Gir all day really gets to you. I got up and went to the kitchen and got a soda and bag of chips. Then went back into the living room and taking my seat next to Dib again and taking a drink out of my soda. I'm so used to Irken soda I forgot what human soda tasted like.

Dib pushes his face up towards the screen. Zim looks at another monitor which shows Dib's nano-ship closing in from behind. Zim grunts as his ship narrowly avoids hitting some tissue. Dib follows Zim into a tube like passage. Gaz walks around the couch, holding her game slave at her side. She walks up to where Dib is sitting.

"Hey, what game is that?" Gaz asked.

" And are you drinking my soda?" She asked me

"Sorry it was the only one I liked." I said not taking my eyes off of the TV screen.

"Ok" She shrugged.

"This is no game, this is my life!" Dib said ignoring our little talk.

"Yeah, it's cool looking, but it still just looks like a game." She said crossing her arms.

"You can't beat me, Dib. My piloting skills are unmatched." Zim said.

" yeah, well try fly an airplane with 20 drunken idiots on board not as easy a it seems." I said laughing.

" You flown a plain before?" Dib asked.

"Is that Zim? Is this an online game?" Gaz asked.

" Gaz, please. I need to concentrate." Dib said.

The ships fly through an open area of Dib's body lined with more strings of tissue.

" Let's see."

Dib presses a button and opens a weapon selection screen. He picks a grappling hook.

"How 'bout this?" Dib said to himself.

Red bars appear on the screen to the controls around Zim's ship and the words 'target locked' appears. A little compartment on the front of Dib's nano-ship opens up and the grappling hook shoots out. Zim makes a confused noise as a red light flashes inside his nano-ship. The hook hits Zim's nano-ship and bounces off. Zim's ship goes out of control for a second but Zim regains control quickly.

"I've been flying ships since before you were born, sad little Earth monkey!" Zim said.

"Wait! How old are you?" I asked Zim.

Zim laughs as he skids along Dib's spleen, tearing it up. Dib screams.

"My spleen! " Dib yelled.

" Now I'm in your trachea, Dib. Your brain is so close I can smell it." Zim said

" Zim, that's just sick and wrong. And Awnser my qeustion!" I yelled at him.

He laughs again.

"ug, boys, doesn't matter what race they are, their all the same." I said to myself.

"Can I play?" Gaz asks

"Wait a minute. He's in my trachea. get away from my brain, Zim!" Dib yelled.

" I have a feeling this is not going to go well for Zimmy." I said again to myself.

" Don't call me that human!" Zim yelled at me.

"Geez. Sorry Mr. Perfect." I said rolling my eyes and leaning back, and eating some chips, and then taking another drink out of my soda.

Dib attaches the nano-ship to the wall of his trachea. As Zim zooms past Dib's mouth, Dib inhales. Zim screams as he tries to grip on to Dib's flesh, but he falls back down the trachea, knocking Dib's nano-ship off the wall as he falls. They fall into an open area.

"Enough already! Prepare for some doom! Oh and Ivy-human?" Zim called for me.

" yeah?"

"Sing for us why don't you?" He asked as he was driving.

"Sigh, do I have to?" I asked not really wanting to, and why does he want me to sing anyway? I already sang to him this morning.

"yes! Now sing!" Zim yelled.

Zim laughs maniacally as his nano-ship starts to turn into a humanoid robot. Each of its hands form a ball of electricity. The nano-bot claps the hands together to make one big ball of energy which disappears as the transformation is completed.

"Quarter circle back!" Gaz said

"What?" Dib asked.

"The transformation move is always quarter circle back!" Gaz said agian.

Dib does this and the words 'transformation initiated' appear on the control screen.

"Oh hey, look at that!" He said.

Dib's nano-ship also transforms into a humanoid nano-bot. Red light suddenly fills the room.

"When you die, can I play?" Gaz asked

Dib looks panicky. Zim presses forward on his levers while screaming a battle-cry. Zim's nano-bot flies at Dib's. Dib attempts to swing a punch but is knocked into the wall.

"Nice battle-cry there Zimmy!" I laughed.

"Shut up!" He yelled back.

" Come on, Dib! Let me play! You're doing it wrong! I could beat him!" Gaz said.

"No way! He's in my organs! Not yours!" Dib said.

"Ok, then I'll start singing now." I tookin a breath.

**Weight Of The World **

_"Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn.  
Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you.  
Still in the dark, can you fix me?"  
_  
Zim's nano-bot continues punching Dib's. Dib grunts.

"Quit it! I don't really know the controls yet!" Dib said

Dib's armor meter goes down.

"Oh no!" Dib said.

Gaz rolls her eyes and grunts. Dib's nano-bot attempts to get up but Zim flings it at the arm control nerve.

_Freefall, freefall, all through life.  
If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.  
She's nothing to me.  
_

"This is kinda sad, Dib. I will put an end to this now." Zim said,

Zim squeezes a button at the tip of a lever and launches a spear into Dib's arm control nerve. Dib looses control of his arms again.

" Arms... like... noodles!" Dib yelled making me twich.

_Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like all my screaming has gone unheard.  
And oh, I know you don't believe in me.  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?  
_

Dib's arms drop to his side, useless. Gaz shoves him out of the way.

"It's my turn." Gaz said as she started playing.

"Now, let's see where you are keeping the location of the disk, Dib." Zim said

_Freefall, freefall, all through life.  
If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.  
_

A computer in Zim's nano-bot scans the brain. The words 'location located' appear on a monitor screen along with a yellow dot marking the location on a diagram of Dib's brain.

"There!" Zim said.

Zim's nano-bot shoots electricity from its hands at Dib's brain.

" He's in my head... knowledge, loosing... brain... poop." Dib said, I laughed and comtinued with the song.

_If you love me, then let go of me  
I won't be held down by who I was  
_

A bar on Zim's monitor shows the memory being deleted. When it reaches the end, the word 'complete' apears. Zim laughs.

"I can't remember where the file is! Gaz, he did it! He made me forget!"

" Quite, Dib!" gaz said

" And now, to unleash stupidity on your entire brain." Zim said.

Zim's monitor shows a diagram of Dib's brain along with the words 'reduce brain power.' It has the selections 'just a bit,' 'a lot,' and 'maximum.' Zim selects maximum.

"From this day forth you will not be a threat to me any-" Zim stopped.

Zim looks in a different monitor and sees the nano-bot coming straight for him.

" The human doesn't know when to quit. I'll finish with the rest of your brain after I deal with your junky... junk thing." Zim said.

" Nice save there Zim, Really nice!" I said sarcaticlly.

_If you love me, then let go of me  
I won't be held down by who I used to be_

Zim grunts as he releases the ball of energy he was about to use on the brain. Gaz's nano-bot swerves underneath Zim's and uppercuts him. Zim's nano-bot flies into a tube coming out from the brain and gets electrically shocked. Zim is about to make his nano-bot get up when Gaz makes hers kick Zim's in the head. She kicks Zim's a second time. It bounces into the wall and back at Gaz. Gaz kicks it onto the floor. Dib screams and wiggles around. He bites off part of the couch and bangs his head on the arm of the couch. He rolls off of the couch.

I'm on the floor laughing, at Dib helplessness and the fact Zim's getting beat up by a girl. It's funny.

"He's not even trying!" Gaz yelled.

Gaz beats up Zim's nano-bot some more. Zim screams

"Help! Please!" Zim called.

" Sorry, I can't help yeah out there! Well I can, but I wont" I said waving at him on the screen.

She knocks him to the ground again. Dib lies on the couch, drooling. Gaz's nano-bot spin kicks so the head/cockpit of Zim's nano-bot rips off and falls downward as Zim screams. The words 'enemy destroyed' appear on the controls to the nano-bot. Gaz flies the nano-bot to where the arm control nerve is and uses a laser to destroy the spear lodged in it. Dib gasps happily as he regains control of his arms. Gaz enters her initials on the controls for the nano-bot. Dib laughs and flaps his arms around. He taps his nose with both arm.

"That game was stupid!" Gaz yelled, walking off.

Dib's television still shows Zim, but now he looks badly beaten.

"Ouch, she got you good!" I laughed.

" Now, for my finishing move!" Dib said

Dib leaves the room and the sound of a door being shut.

"Wait, Dib, what's going on!"

"You don't want to know, Zim." I said

Zim screams 'No!' as the sound of a toilet flushing is heard. The view of Zim in the television spins. And I grab the remote and change the channel.

I fall over on the couch, holding my stumiq and laughing.

Dib comes out of the bathroom, and looks at me funny.

"Nothing!" I say.

"I, I didn't say anything." He says.

" The junk foods getting to me!" I say jumping up and grabbing his hands and spinning around.

"well, I gotta go check up on. My friend, see ya at Skool!" I say getting up,helping Dib up, then giving him a hug, before walking out of his house.

'ok ,bye!" Dib said blushing a bit.

(A/N: I was feeling very random when I wrote this. Anyway, Review please!)


	6. Germs

(A/N: well peoples, I need more reviews from you all, now here's the chapter, enjoy and remember review, even flames are good in my view, and anything would be nice!)

Germs

I walked back to Zim's house with a grocery bag in my hands. I opened the door to hear a movie on, from what I heard I guessed it to be alien movie Gir got again and watched over a million times.

I sighed shaking my head.

(Movie)Female scientist: The aliens are allergic... to germs!

_She uses a pointer to point to the word 'GERMS' written on a chalkboard. On an open plain, some soldiers march up to where giant versions of the alien that was in the tube loom. More of the alien spacecraft hover above them. The soldiers sneeze on the aliens, which begin exploding. The camera zooms up to a flag that has the Earth on it and displays the words 'hooray for Earth._'(End of Movie)

I see the movie playing on the television in Zim's living room, where Zim and GIR sit and watch. The words 'the end' appear.

" Hooray for Earth!" Gir yelled

"GIR! Earth is our enemy!"

"Nice to see you guys too, geez." I say walking into the house and closing the door behind me.

"I understand." Gir said.

I handed Gir a soda he wanted and walked into the Kitchen to put the food away.

" Stupid human propaganda! The very concept of a superior alien species being felled by something as pathetic as germs is pure fantasy! Do they really believe that could happen?" Zim starts laughing, and GIR joins in. Zim abruptly stops, but GIR continues giggling as Zim scampers away. To the kitchen.

"Could they?" he asked me.

"Could they what?" I asked him, but he didn't answer he just went down to the lab.

GIR hesitates for a second, and then bursts out laughing. I just shaking my head again and continue putting the food away.

(With Zim)Zim sits at a chair in his lab learning about germs from his computer.

"Trying to conquer an alien world? Remember, never under estimate the small threats... like germs!" Computer says.

_The word 'germs' flashes on the monitor._

"Yes, germs. Every planet has them, and many an invading life form has been thwarted by these invisible enemies." Computer continues.

_Zim gasps._

"It's true!" Zim said

"So whether you are out conquering worlds or are just concerned about these tiny pests, make sure you're prepared with a pair of germ-spotting micro goggles." Computer said. _A rotating 3-d model of the micro goggles is seen in the monitor._

"Click here for a free five second demo."

(Switching views now, Ivy's)

I went down to the lab and noticed start screaming, that made me start running towards him. He screams again, once I got to him he was wearing some weird looking goggles, and he was looking around like a maniac.

Zim takes a breath and screams even more. The micro goggles fade and disappear. Zim cowers in his chair.

"Wasn't that neat? Thank you for trying micro goggles. If you like what you saw, please order the full version." Computer said.

Zim shockingly turns around in his chair and presses the screen.

" Thank you. Please wait for delivery." Computer said.

I walked over to Zim and put my hand on his shoulder and turned him to face me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked my voice turning from normal to soft and caring.

He pulled away and murmured: grams.

I gave him the what the hell look.

"Grams? You're scared of grams?(Laugh) Zim, (laugh again) I'm clean, so don't worry" I said, he seemed a bit better now. I gave him a hug, he tensed up and I let go. Walking back up stairs, Zim fallowing. Still looking around like a maniac a murmuring to himself.

A rock, (wait it's from the flipping sky!) falls down and bounces on Zim's walkway, cracking it as it goes along. It stops at Zim's door. The top opens up and a mechanical hand lifts out and rings the doorbell. The rock cracks open and shatters into many bits revealing a package inside. The door opens and Zim, who is out of disguise, carefully peers out and grabs the package with napkins over his gloves to ensure clean hands. Zim opens the box and pulls out the micro goggles, putting them on. He screams some more now that he sees the germs once again. He squeals as he losses balance.

"So... much... flith!" Zim says. Zim walks very carefully over towards the kitchen. The front door opens and GIR, out of disguise, stands in the doorway holding a pig above his head.

"Let's go to my room, pig!" GIR goes off somewhere.

I'm sitting on the couch watching CSI.

Zim walks back into the living room wearing the micro goggles and holding a bucket of soapy water and a mop, and a can of germs spray.

"I never even suspected that the battle for the planet would ever take place in my own fortress! Here me now, germs! Prepare yourselves for destruction!" Zim said. Zim starts spraying with the can of germ spray. Zim scrubs the floor and mops the couch. Robotic arms come down from the ceiling holding mops, scrubbers, and germ spray cans. They start working away at the house. Zim scrubs away in the kitchen. I sigh and grab a spunge and a bucket of soapy water, then going to work.

After hours of cleaning, I sit on the couch, breathing a bit heavily. All the cleaner and bleach is making it hard to breath.

Zim stands on the toilet. His micro goggles show no germs. Zim inhales.

"Ah. The stink of clean!" Zim said.

" It smells like bleach and it's making me sick. I'm going to take a shower." I say, standing up and going down to the lab where (for some odd reason) the shower was.

I take my backpack with me. Then take my shower, get dressed, brush my hair, teeth, and dry my hair.

I go up to the house and see, Zim running around screaming then stop right in front of me.

"You're clean!" he says then getting hugged by Gir, then going off screaming: Nooooooooooooo!!!

Zim runs out of the door. He is out of disguise and wearing the micro goggles. Zim looks back towards the house and screams. He starts spraying with his germ spray.

"The enemy, regrouping! Worse than I thought!" Zim said spraying some more of the gram free spray.

Zim starts scuttling about, spraying the ground. Across the street, a legless neighbor watches as Zim squeels and scuttles around. The neighbor raises his eyebrows.

Zim looks down and sees he is surrounded. He sprays the ground in front of him and steps where he sprayed. He does this over and over until he reaches the house. He opens the door and goes inside, shutting the door behind him.

"I still got a hug in me!" Gir said running at Zim once again, making him scream. Again…

The neighbor frowns. A lawn gnome in Zim's yard lowers into the ground and a tree pops up, replacing it. GIR, in disguise, is tied to a rope, which is tied to the tree. GIR is suspended above the ground by the rope, but it slides down so GIR can reach the ground. GIR starts running around the tree until he reaches the end of his rope and falls to the ground. He gets back up and starts running around the tree in the opposite direction.

" Zim, you REALLY need to calm down." I said watching as he made his way down to the lab.

He ignored me, of course. I rolled my eyes and shaking my head. (A/N: she does that a lot doesn't she? Zim ignores her a lot also… alwell)

I fallow Zim down to the lab, to try to knock some sense back into him, and to yell at him for ignoring me. God, I've been ignores my entire life and I HATE it!

In Zim's lab, Zim now wears a germ-safe suit, which includes a shower cap, the micro goggles, suspenders, and tissue boxes on his feet. Zim sprays with his germ spray can in random directions.

" Not gonna get me. Germs, chewing my squeedly spooch. Not my squeedly spooch, you don't. What about the mission? What about the mission? I should report in but the germs, explody germs. So many germs! The mission! The mission! I have a job to do! I am an invader! I can't let these germs make me loose sight of the bigger mission! The skool! The skool will know I've been missing! They must be really suspicious by now! " Zim said to himself.

" Zim. Zim where are you? Zim!" I called Finally finding him.

"Zim give me those goggles, they're driving you insane-er," I added.

He looked at me, I blinked then the next thing I know, Zim has ahold of my wrist and is looking at my hands then at my arms and he started circling me.

"How are you so clean?" he asked.

"I shower." I say a bit unconferably, now that Zim was searching me. (A/N: ok then…. Zim's a bit weird at the moment)

Then Zim let go and turned away from me, and then starting to talk to himself again.

"And I haven't reported to the tallest in too long! They will be worried about me! Mustn't alarm them!" Zim said, turning to me again.

" And I just want you to meet the almighty tallest!" Zim said to me grabbing my wrist again and dragging my off to where the main computer was.

_The tallest command ship._

"Incoming report from Earth." Computer says.

The Almighty Tallest groan. Almighty Tallest Red sits on a couch while Almighty Tallest Purple stands.

"Zim. You know we really should've given him a mission on a sun or a planet of broken glass or something." Purple said to Red.

" Or one of those exploding head planets." Red replied.

" Yes, what is it now, Zim?" Purple asked annoyed.

A monitor screen fades into a view of Zim in his lab in full germ-free suit. Zim salutes.

"Sirs. I apologize for not reporting in, but- Excuse me." Zim said running out of view.

The sound of Zim spraying with his germ spray can is heard. He pops back into view.

"All is going well, nothing too big to report aside from the usual- Ah! Would you look at the size oif that one!" Zim said running off the screen again, I walk into view of the screen, and looks over at Zim, and showing an oh-god, look.

I turn to the Tallest.

" Hey, my names Ivy, sort of Zim's-" I was cut off.

"Hey what are you doing there? Huh?" Purple asked

" Sigh, as I was saying, I'm sort of Zim's (Zim walks into view again and cuts Ivy off)"

" She's my, uh, test-subject! I gotta go!" Zim runs off the screen again, spraying even more of the germ-free spray, and it empties out.

"No! No! I'm almost out of disinfectant! All hope will be lost if I don't get more! Never! But, I'm not giving up! I'll destroy you! An you, and you, and you!" Zim yells and I wave at the Tallest in a 'bye' sort of manner and turning off the transmission.

GIR is still running around the tree. He runs out of rope again and it gags him. He starts running around in the opposite direction when the front door opens. Zim walks out, in his full germ-free suit and holding a can of germ spray.

" GIR!" Zim calls.

GIR stops running and looks at Zim.

" Pay attention, GIR. We have to go to the store to pick up some more cleaning things. I need as much as I can get so you'll have to help me carry stuff" Zim says, then spraying Gir in the face, making Gir's eye twitch. Zim makes a disgusted groan

" You're still so germy! But it'll have to do." Zim said, Zim unhooks the rope attaching GIR to the tree and puts him on a leash.

"I need to save some of this for the trip. Come, GIR! Ivy-human you too!" Zim called.

I let out a small sigh and follow.

We start walking down the sidewalk. When they reach the store, it is dusk. The store is just called 'STORE' and it says '24/7' on it.

" Look, there it is." Gir said

GIR tries walking past the store, but the leash stops him. GIR turns around and sees Zim spraying the germ spray, but only the last little fizzle is coming out. GIR snatches the can from Zim.

"Lemme try." Gir says

" No GIR! The germs!" Zim said.

GIR shakes up the germ spray can. He gets distracted when he hears the sound of a cow getting butchered. He looks across the street and sees a fast food restaurant, Mac Meaties. Mac Meaties looks like meat heaven as the top half looks like it is made of meat and ribs. GIR runs across the street to Mac Meaties, still holding the germ spray.

"My germ spray! GIR! Come back!" Zim called.

Zim stops in the middle of the street and eventually runs to Mac Meaties. Zim walks in and sees germs everywhere. He sees John Fountain, who is sitting at a booth, scoop food into his mouth. Zim's micro goggles zoom in on John's mouth as he chews. He looks over to where a woman kisses a giant germ sitting in a baby seat. The micro goggles zoom in on her lips as she kisses it. Zim backs up and bumps into a lady

"Are you next in line?" the lady asked.

Zim gasps and slowly backs away from the lady.

"Horror..." Zim said.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Zim… I'm so going to slaughter you in so many painful, slow ways I can think of, when we get home." I said. Today is really not my day as you can see.

Zim backs up into GIR.

"GIR! The disinfectant! Where is it!?!" Zim asked Gir.

"I lost it." Gir says, reaches behind his back and pulls out a large dripping burger.

"Wanna bite!" Gir asked

Zim jumps under a table, but then peeks his head out.

"Wait a minute!" Zim said.

" 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi" I counted in my sarcastic way.

GIR licks the hamburger, Zim snatches it from GIR. Then Gir looks sad.

" There are no germs on this thing!" Zim said.

Zim lifts up the top bun. The micro goggles scan the burger for germs.

"Completely germ free!" Zim, said again.

Zim goes to a booth where Jhonen Vasquez and Steve Ressel sit with the storyboards for the first episode of Zim, each of the holding a burger. Zim lifts up the top bun of Jhonen's burger and peeks inside.

"Hey Hone how's a goin?" I asked Jhonen.

"Good, you?" he asked.

"Dealing with him," I said pointing at Zim.

" How is this possible?" Zim said to himself.

Zim lifts up the top bun of Steve's hamburger and peers inside.

"How can this be?" Zim asked.

Zim jumps onto the ceiling and then lands on the counter in front of an old man working at the cash register. Zim points at the man.

"You! Burger lord! How is it that this meat is so pure, so perfect?" Zim asked the man.

"Hey, use this. Odd experience in my comic. What do ya think?" Jhonen asked me.

"I think that's a good idea, bye, I have to control Zim now. Bye Jhonen, Steve." I said walking off to Zim and pulling on the end of his shirt, letting him know I was there and wanted him to get down.

"Well, it all started in 1962..." Burgerlord said. Zoning off, I sigh annoyed and leaned on the counter, waiting for them to finish their talk, so we could go home and beat the living hell out of Zim.

Minutes later

"Ingenious. This gives me an idea, greasy burger man. Yes! A way around the germs! A way I can resume my mission and deal with the germ enemy without bringing any attention to myself! Yes, yes! The answer is in the meat!" Zim said. Zim grabs burger lord by his dog tags.

"Give me all the meat!" Zim said.

Next day

Well UI beat the living hell out of Zim, and now I HAVE to beat the sane-ness back into him! Oh the screaming (mahahahahahahah)

The students are talking when Zim walks in, covered in dripping meat armor.

"How ya doin'!" Zim asked. Now I'm in my seat at this time, my eyes widen when I see this and I get up grab him and drag him to his house, then I had to pin him down and get all the meat, off of him and scrub him like no tomorrow.


	7. Dark Harvest

(A/n: 'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Review please!)

Dark Harvest

Well, here I am once again at skool. Bored as hell even if I was 'playing' catch with Zim and some other kids. Some, moron, just throw a dodge ball through the biology lab and broke countless things. Do you think they care? No is the answer.

We're having recess right now. We are passing around the dodge ball. The ball is first passed to Carl. Carl passes it to Flan. Flan passes it to Chunk. Chunk pegs Zootch with the ball. Zootch clutches his chest.

"Arg! My organs!" Zootch yelled in pain as he curls up in pain on the ground. Zim laughs maniacally.

"Inferior human organs!" Zim laughed. Zim gets pegged with the ball and groans.

" My squeedly spooch!" he also grouned in pain.

"OW my ears!" I yelled covering them quickly and thinking of many ways to slaughter Zim in as many ways as possible and glaring heard at them all.

As you could tell I'm a bit bitchy today. Why you ask? Because Zim woke me up to fucking eairly this morning, about 12:45 in the morning! Yeah I'm not a morning person what so ever!

Nearby, Gaz sits on a cement bench playing her game slave. Dib pops into view.

"Squeedly spooch? Did you hear that, Gaz? That's no human organ! Humans don't have squeedly spooches!" Dib said

" I've got a squeedly spooch." Gaz said not looking up from her game.

"If only I had some way of looking inside his body." Dib said

A van pulls up. A delivery man holding a package and an electronic signature pad walks up.

"I'm looking for a Mr. (glances at the signature pad) Dib." He asked.

"That's me!" Dib said hopping and taking the package, sets it next to him, and grabs the electronic signature pad. The delivery man gives him a pen and signs the pad. The delivery man walks away with the pad and pen. Dib opens up the package and looks inside.

"It's my personal x-scope!" Dib said putting it on.

"I ordered it from the back of crop circles magazine!" Dib said

" You had it delivered to skool?" Gaz asked.

Dib looks over to where Zim is standing through the x-scope. The words 'organ I.D.' appear.

I hold the ball in my hands and as they were talking I was listening to them. Something is bond to happen today…

"Hey! Throw it over here you filthy stinking friend!" Zim yelled at me..

"Shut the fuck up Zim!" I yelled back at him, anger dripping from every word I said.

Zim continues shouting 'Hey!' over. God he's annoying me…

" Are you there!?" Zim yelled at me. Knocking me on the head.

I grabbed his hand and did a pressure point in his wrist making him stop, and give a small yelp.

" Ow, I'm here Zim now stop before I take your PAK off of you and let you sit there to die." I whispered darkly.

His eyes narrowed.

"What is up with you today, human?" Zim asked

" You woke me up to early today, so please if you value your life don't mess with me…" I said darker then before (if possible)

He smirked. He's obviously has a plan forming in that green head of his. I don't blame him, when I'm ever in this mood, I will anyone maybe the inter planet…

The bell rings and we all go to class.

The words 'Bubonic Plague' are written on the chalk board. Ms. Bitters taps a pointer in her hands.

"So you see, ring around the rosy refers to the horrible symptoms of a terrifying disease!" Miss. Bitters said. Of course I already knew 'The black death' was about… boring really… I look out the window, and then back at Zim.

A pigeon gets into the classroom through the open window next to me. It flies around the student's heads. I rolled my eyes and took out my Mp3 and blared some old Matallia and then taking out my handy dandy sketchbook! Ok never again will I say that…

"A disease which-" Ms. Bitters said

The pigeon lands on Zim's head and coos. Ms. Bitters clears her throat.

"-A disease which... Zim!" Ms. Bitters continued.

"Sir!" Zim said straitening up.

"There's a pigeon on your head! You've got head pigeons! Get to the nurse before they spread to the other children!" Ms. Bitters said.

"Yes, Ms. Bitters!" Zim said, walks towards the door.

"No leaving the class without a hall pass, Zim!" Ms. Bitters said.

" Of course." Zim said, turning back around and walking up to her desk.

She opens a drawer that contains some odds and ends and pulls out a metal ring with two blinking lights.

"If you leave skool grounds, it will explode." She said, she puts the hall pass over Zim's head and it contracts to a smaller size so he won't be able to remove it.

Then I started to feel very dizzy and sick. My vision blared then went back to normal.

"You know Zim, when the nurse examines you, she'll notice that you don't have human organs. Then it's just a short step to a hospital and from there to an alien autopsy table, and then you're just another segment on Mysterious Mysteries." Dib said, I smacked him upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked turning around in his chair to face me.

"I need to get my anger out on something, congrats you're my new punching bag. Feel honored!" I said smiling, great I'm starting to sound like Zim…oh well, that's what I get for living with him.

Zim must of thought so too because he smirked at me.

"I'll be fine. I bet my squeedly spooch on it." He said walking out of the room. The dizziness came back and then sickness came worst.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ivy?" Ms. Bitters asked.

" I'm feeling sick, and I'm about to pass out anytime now. Can I go to the nurse? " I asked, I wasn't lieing, I was really about to pass out. Not a good sign at all. Maybe it's because I haven't been eating lately…

"Sigh, alright come get your hall pass." She said, I stood up and went to her desk. She opened her desk once more and pulled out a necklace like Zims. Once I had it on it shrunk so it looked like a chocker on me.

I walked out to the nurse's office. I see Zim talking to the Hall monitor.

"Probably not." The hall monitor says.

Zim starts laughing maniacally. The hall monitor starts laughing too. They stop laughing and Zim reaches towards his Irken utility pack. It opens up and Zim pulls out a clear bowl shaped thing attached to a mechanical arm. The hall monitor screams and a flash of light is seen. The hall monitor stumble along, very pale.

"Wow…. that's sick. Oh shit." I said falling to the ground, panting.

So close to fainting, great, just fucking great. I'm bitchy and about to faint. Lovely.

"What are you doing here Human?" Zim asked.

"Going to the nurse." I said catching my breath and leaning on the wall for support.

"Why?"

" I'm about to faint…" I said lowly trying to get my vision to clear up again, not working only getting worst.

Then Zim picked me up bridal style and set me down in front of the nurse's office.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon." He said.

"It's not I could go anywhere else." I said looking up at the nurses sign on her door, which said 'out for lunch'.

Zim took out his spider legs from his PAK and disappeared into the vent above us.

"Sigh, what is he doing now?" I asked myself.

The nurse soon came. And she took a look at me.

"Well, looks like you haven't been eating lately. Lets take a look at your blood sugar…" She took it and she didn't look pleased.

"It's very low…. Here I'm going to call your Dad or Candy." She said starting to walk away.

I grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Please dont call them! They'll beat me!" I started to feel my tears fall. I don't want to go back to them! They'll kill me this time!

She looked at me for a minute (yes a minute) and then gave up.

"Alright then just go home ok?" she said taking out a key and unlocking the chocker Ms. Bitters gave me.

I nodded.

"Pick someone to walk you home. First," she said.

"Zim' I said quickly.

She gave me a weird look.

"We live right next to each other." I said.

"Oh, well then." She said.

" I'm looking for the pigeon head kid." Dib said walking into the office.

"Nobody's come in with head pigeons, young man." The secretary said to him.

"Zim? The green kid?" Dib asked

"Oh, the green child! He's right over there doubled over in pain." She said to him pointing to the hall monitor. Who was sitting on the bench.

"The cooing! The cooing!" he repeated.

"He's missing his liver. That's how some kids react to the cafeteria food. The lucky ones." She said.

Dib pulls the x-scope over his eyes. After a flash of light, an x-ray view of the hall monitor is seen. The x-scope zooms in on a certain part of his body, showing the hall pass inside the hall monitor. The word 'hall pass' apears. Dib pulls the x-scope over his head.

"It's Zim! It has to be! He's stealing organs and replacing them with... stuff! He must be stopped!" Dib said about to run out the door.

"Zim's taking organs?" I asked. Ew, that's just sick. Then anger rose in me. I glared at Dib.

I punched Dib in the gut.

"If you didn't say what you said in class he wouldn't be doing this!" I yelled kicking him in the face.

"Hey! Stop!" he yelled as I beat the living lives out of him…

I stop beating up Dib and get my bag from my locker. Dib drags the hall pass down the hall towards his class.

" Must... warn... others..." Dib said

I rolled my eyes.

"They're not going to believe you." I said walking off to the main exit.

I hear some cooing and I quicken my pace.

"Zim! I'm going to be at home ok? Bye!" I called.

Dib suddenly stops as he hears the sound of cooing from Zim's head pigeon.

"Zim? Zim? Do not show fear. This is my without fear... and a 62 pound hall pass." Dib said

Zim removes the grill on the ventilation shaft right above Dib's head. He lowers the bowl thing right over Dib. The bell rings and the door opens, knocking Dib out of the way. Students walk into the hallway. Dib reaches for them from his spot on the floor.

"Hey! Wait your organs... in danger!" He said.

Dib gets up just as the sound of the bowl thing sucking out an organ is heard. The students all walk away except for Spoo, who has the auxiliary hall pass jammed in him.

"I don't feel so good." Spoo said then falling over.

"The hall pass!" The all pass was the last thing I heard before I opened the door to the lunchroom. Zim's bound to be here. I'm going to have to really yell at him…again.

I find Zim in his normal spot except he's huge! Not in the good way either. Dib who is quit a bit ways away from us.

"Zim! You've-"

"That's it, Zim! This has to stop!" Dib yelled.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Zim said

"Look at you! You've gone too far! You're a hideous blob of stolen organs!" Dib yelled at him.

"I've been working out." Zim said

"Zim you really have to stop!" I yelled at him.

An intestine pops out of Zim's mouth and spreads out along the floor. Zim gags. He slurps the intestine back into his mouth and grins.

My eyes widened.

"eweweewewewewewewewewewewewewew!" I repeated quietly.

"You think you can fool a trained medical professional?"

"Yes." Zim replayed

" I suppose you've got a heart in there." Dib asked

" 6 of them."

" Intestine?" Dib asked

" Large or small?"

" Spleen?"

"In 3 different colors."

"What about lungs?"

I look over at Zim.

Zim almost says something, but stops. He puts a finger to his chin. Then the arachnid robot legs unfold from his backpack and lift him up into the ventilation shaft.

" You won't find lungs on my watch, Zim!" Dib yelled.

Dib walks over to a table where Torque Smacky sits. Torque Smacky eats quickly and lifts weights at the same time.

"You! You look like you still have all your organs!" Dib said

I wasn't really lessening o them, I was trying to figure out if he would get Dib or me. Most likely Dib, but you never know with Zim… Then that same fainting feeling comes back.

'Oh no, don't faint don't faint!' I thought sitting down on the bench behind me. Then after about a minute everything went black. Great….

I woke up I don't know how long after that, in the nurses office once again. She was leaning over me and had a worried look on her face.

"Oh, poor dear! Here have something to eat!" She said handing me a plate with some fruit, some cheese and meat. Then handing me a bottle of water.

"Eat up, unless you want to faint again!" she said walking out.

I move the curtains to see Dib and Zim sitting next to each other on chairs, both with thermometers in their mouths. Zim is still fat and has the head pigeon. Dib moos, revealing that the moo can is inside of him.

"That one has head pigeons. The other one is just annoying. Fix it!" Ms. Bitter said.

The secretary opens her mouth and soda fizz pours out.

"Your stupid plan won't work, Zim! (moo) You'll never pull this off! (moo)" Dib said.

"You speak craziness, Earth boy! More organs means more human! It will work!" Zim said.

The nurse walks up to Zim. She pushes the head pigeon off his head with her hand and it flies away. She also takes the thermometer out of his mouth.

"There!" The nurse said. The nurse examines the thermometer.

"Why you're one of the healthiest little children I've ever seen! And such plentiful organs!" She said.

Zim grins. The nurse walks up to Dib.

"And what's the matter with you, young man?" she asked Dib.

The nurse removes the thermometer from Dib's mouth. She opens Dib's mouth and yanks on his tongue. Then she holds a stethoscope up to his chest. She hears the sound of the moo can. Her eyes widen and she screams.

"It isn't human! It's horrible!" she screams.

"Ma'am! He's just sick, you should know, when your sick you make that noise!" I quickly said.

She looked at me and then at Dib. She nodded.

"Looks like you pay attention in health class! " She said walking off.

Dib points to Zim.

"But he-" Dib started.

"Ma'am can I talk to Zim alone please?' I asked. Looking to Zim.

She nodded and walked out of the office.

"What is it, human?" Zim asked.

"Zim give back everyone's organs back starting with Dib!" I glared at him.

He sighed.

So we went on giving the kids organs back (Secretly of coarse) and then went home soon after.


	8. Attack of the Saucer morons!

Attack of the Saucer Morons

It is night and I'm here with Zim in the Voot, Gir is well…being Gir… And Zim's just driving, I'm just sitting there reading my book.

"Sigh, when are we going home?" I asked sighing and putting my book down.

"once I'm done researching this." Zim simply said not looking away from his 'work'.

"Sigh, fine. Hey! Gir get away from those controls!" I yelled at Gir.

He stood up. "I don't wanna! " He said then running off somewhere.

"That robot…." I mumbled under my breath while cussing.

I get up, dust myself off, and stand next to Zim.

A police car drives down a deserted road. The road is on a higher ground than the city, as can be seen with the buildings around the road. He changes lanes, but so does the lights (us). He changes lanes again, but so do we. The policeman puts an arm over his face, as he is about to collide with the lights. Right before the would crash, Zim's voot runner lifts over the police car, revealing that the lights were coming from it. The policeman looks back at the voot runner and swerves off the road as the police man screams. The car crashes into a hot dog shop made to look like a giant hot dog. The cop's air bag goes off as the car hits the top of the giant hot dog. Hot dogs splatter against the cop's windshield. The voot runner circles around for a better view. Zim reports his findings into a small recorder that he holds up to his mouth.

"Human law enforcement machine. Markings, lighty flashy things on top. Defensive capability, minimum." Zim said into the microphone.

An explosion is heard. Hot dogs hit Zim's windshield and then slide off.

"Explodes on impact with giant weenie. Evaluation, pathetic! Pathetic Earth vehicle!" Zim laughs maniacally. A light on the voot runner control panel flashes. Zim stops mid laugh.

"Warning? How could that be? Nothing threatens an Irken voot runner!" Zim yelled.

"Hey your at about a 20 I need you at about a 2!" I yelled back.

Ahead of Zim, a bee flies through the city towards the voot runner.

"Computer, run a diagnostic. You've gone crazy!" Zim said.

I lean on the back on his chair. " I'll say…" I say then looking from Zim to out side and back again.

Zim screams as he sees the bee headed straight for him. I left a brow and then shake my head. It hits the windshield and the voot runner veers out of control, flaming. Zim and I scream as the voot runner spins around. The flaming voot runner flies through the city. Zim looks out the windshield and sees the bee, pushed up against it. Zim presses a button on the control panel.

"Eject! Eject!" Zim yelled pushing the button.

"Eject! God damn it!" I yelled punching the button that Zim was pushing. I almost broke it…

The voot runner flies past the city into a park. The voot runner crashes in the park and comes to a stop after skidding along the ground.

" Eject command initiated." Computer said.

The windshield opens and we are shot out. Zim skids along the ground, with the bee stuck on his forehead. Me, well I'm shot into a freaking tree! I stopped myself from falling by hooking my legs around a branch.

The bee pops off and hovers around Zim's head. Zim opens one eye and watches as the bee flies away. Zim gets up and spits dirt out of his mouth. He groans and his legs creek as he gets up. I drop down from the tree and land on my feet, well in a kneeling position.

"Ruined. Ruined! Irken engineering reduced to... this!" Zim said turning and looking at the flaming wreckage of the voot runner.

" Surely that was no human bee! Once I take care of the humans I will began my war against... the bees!" Zim said.

"Yeah, well I'm going to destroy your computer there Zim! Ow!" I grabbed my arm and kneeling again.

Zim's communicator extends from his Irken utility pack.

"GIR, respond. I need you to send out a tow vehicle to pick up the voot runner." Zim said into it. Zim hears nothing but static through the communicator.

"GIR? Hello? GIR, where are you!?!" he called.

"Must be some interference." Zim said. Zim's communicator goes back into his Irken utility pack.

"Oh well. This place is fairly deserted and well hidden. I should be able to return with the tow vehicle, pick the cruiser up and go. And when the repairs are done... I shall hunt down that evil death bee!" He said.

"Uh, hey Zim do you have any ointment with you by any chance?" I asked looking at my now bloody arm.

"Hm? Oh yes, yes I do!" He said pulling out a tube of Irken ointment. He grabbed my arm, making me hiss a bit in pain. Damn tat tree got me good. Then he rubbed some on and the pain stopped after a few seconds.

We get up and walk home.

In Zim's neighborhood, Zim criss-crosses across the street, hiding behind objects as he goes, as he is not in his disguise. He leaps into his front lawn and hides behind the fence. Then he hides behind a lawn gnome. He makes it inside and walks into the center of the living room. I roll my eyes as I walk in after him.

"Computer, bring me the voot carrier." Zim commanded.

Out of the ceiling, a hovering disk floats down. A bubble like covering closes over the top of it.

"Hmmm. Computer, disguise the carrier. Something less conspicuous." Zim said

"Processing, PROCESSING!" Computer said

The voot carrier turns into a bright light. After a brief flash, the voot carrier becomes a large floating pig.

"A pig? Why not just a balloon?" I asked sitting on the coach.

Of coarse Zim ignored me… God I hate that.

"Why am I so amazing?" Zim asked himself smiling.

I have to admit Zim's kinda cute when he smiles. Oh god, did I just say, er, think Zim's cute? What is wrong with me? Maybe it's just because I'm tired, yeah that's it. I'm just tired.

"I'm going to bed, night!" I said sleepily, walking up to Zim and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Leaving him standing there speechless, usually I would give him a hug not a kiss. All well.

I walked back over to the coach and grabbed my black blanket and pillow from my backpack and lying down on the coach, going to sleep within a matter of minutes. During the time I was awake I could feel Zim's gaze upon me. I smiled.

It is now morning. I get up and get ready, knowing Zim we're going to be where ever we're going for a long time. I grab my backpack and leave with Zim. We're walking along the park sidewalk. Zim is in the disguise he wore in 'walk of doom.' He holds the pig by a remote control thing that is attached to the pig by a thin wire. Zim whistles a tune.

"This should be a standard recovery operation, pig. We move in, we load the voot runner into you and we're out of there. The humans will be none the wiser." Zim said to the pig…

(A/N: wow that sounds REALLY weird)

Zim's eyes widen as he walks over a hill and sees that the voot runner is on a pedestal surrounded by a crowd of people.

"My ship! In the hands of the enemy! How!?! How? Who knows what defenses they could devise through reverse engineering!" He yelled.

"Why? Because we waited until morning to come get it. How because, they found it and took it and you were to busy being brainwashed by that kiss. And they wont do anything to it, because their morons." I said counting on my figures as I listed his questions.

Zim blushes about the kiss part. Then takes the pig between some trees and ties it there.

"Stay here, pig. I'll call you in as soon as I can get close enough to the voot runner." He said. Zim runs down to where the crowd is. He pushes his way through. But also has a good grip on my wrist.

"What is the meaning of this!?! Who are you people? What is that thing on your head?" He asked, pointing to a man who has a model UFO as a hat. He pushes the man out of the way and runs up to where the voot runner is. Right before he reaches it, a large woman named Trudy jumps in his way.

"Hold it! We are the children of the bright and shinning saucer! We have claimed this down alien love ship and want to share it with all humanity! But humanity must prove itself worthy!" she said.

"Love ship? But that's my... my..."

Trudy folds her arms.

"Your what?" She asked.

"Uh, my, I mean our... dream. To become worthy enough to get close to the... love ship." Zim said.

I mentally was laughing, but in real life I just smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful! Our leader is conducting an initiation right now! Starchunk!"

"Initiation? Fools! There is none so worthy as Zim! You've no idea what powers you are dealing with! No idea at-" Zim didn't finish.

A large hand grabs Zim by the head. Zim gasps as Starchunk lifts him into the air. And some other guy grabbed me by the arm and pushed us to a tent. Oh joy…

The initiation can be heard but not seen. The tent is in a different spot than the convention. And it seems that the leader is the same guy who saw Zim in the park.

"Now, the final initiation." He said.

"Wait what was the others?" I asked punching the guy who had a hold of me in the gut. Then standing straight like nothing happened.

HE shook his head and hand, "never mind about that!" then two big guys came in and attacked us.

"Owie!" Zim yelled.

"Get off of me! Ouch! I said get off! Zim a little help here?" I yelled kicking the guys and punching them as hard as I could, not working to well though.

Strange noises are heard, thumping and pig like squeals. Zim stumbles out of the tent, wearing one of the saucer hats. He is very disoriented. I stumble out after him. And I grab a hold of him for support to try not to fall. We walk down the hill back towards where the crowd of people are.

"Okay, finally." Zim said

"Ok, let's get it and go!" I said, putting my hands in my pockets of my coat.

Zim looks down at where the convention is and sees the voot carrier on a pedestal behind the large woman.

"My recovery vehicle!" Zim said.

" We've just found a number of alien artifacts near the sight. Truly this is a sign!" the lady said.

I giggled, she glared at me.

She motions over to some other pedestals that hold a blender, a boot, and the spooky Chihuahua. The crowd of people make impressed noises. Zim sees the spooky Chihuahua and screams.

"It appears to be some form of symbolic greeting! The pig form perhaps represents mankind's pig-like affinity... for... exploration." Said Desmond Flapp.

Zim glares at Desmond Flapp. Trudy presses a button on the remote control to the voot carrier pig. The pig opens its mouth and bites down on a man standing right in front of it. The pig hovers in the air, with the man hanging from its mouth.

Man (muffled because his head is inside the pig) yelled something like: The pig accepts me!

" Fools! You have no possible idea what power you toy with!" Zim yelled. Zim jumps up and holds onto the large woman's arms, trying to get the remote control to the pig from her.

"Release the pig!" Zim commanded.

"The pig..." She swings her arms, which makes the pig swing with her. the crowd moves out of the way. The man hanging from the pig's mouth screams.

"...Belongs..." The pig hits the railing and knocks it to the ground.

"...To all mankind!" The pig spins around and hits the man hanging from the pig against the ground.

"This is no man-pig!" Zim yelled. Zim flips the woman onto her back.

"Hey!" she yells.

Zim jumps on her stomach, but his hat, beard and one of his contacts falls off. The crowd gasps. Zim's other contact falls off, too.

"Uh, Zim…" I said slowly.

"Huh? What?" he asked

"Run."

"Huh?"

"Just run." I said

"What? What?" Zim said

"The alien! The one I told you I saw!" Desmond Flapp said pointing at Zim.

"And she's his assistant!" he yelled pointing at me. My eyes widened.

"Hmmm? Where?" Zim asked. Zim feels the top of his head and rubs his antennae, then gags as he realizes his disguise fell off.

" Don't come any closer! Don't try anything on me or I'll... I'll... I'll lay eggs in your stomach! I mean it!" Zim yelled. Then he grabbed me around my waist and held me close. I blushed but it quickly went away.

The crowd approaches us like a bunch of zombies. Zim screams and has quick flashes of what they will do to him. Zim looks up and sees that the children of the bright and shinning saucer have formed a circle around Zim and are bowing to him, chanting the word "alien" over and over. The pig hovers above the crowd with the man still hanging from its mouth.

"We are your loving servants, oh wise one!" one man said

Zim gasps.

I grab his hand (which is still around my waist) in a sort of scared way. He looked at me the yelled at the crowd.

"Stand away, you smell like feet! Leave us alone!" he yelled

A pimply girl stands up.

"Fill us with wisdom from another beyond!" Yoa says.

"Yes, fill us!" the crowd yells.

" Ok, then I'm REALLY creeped out now… Zim? Any ideas?" I asked him. Putting my arms around his neck, in a scared manner.

Zim screams as the crowd closes in on Zim and grabs him. I let him go. Then they go for me! Great just great! They throw us into the air and catch us, then hold us above their heads and carry him. Zim's communicator extends from his Irken utility pack.

"GIR! GIR! Are you there, GIR!?! Help me!" Zim said into it.

"Hi!" Gir said.

" GIR, finally! I need your help! I've been captured!" Zim said.

"Hey? What about me?" I yelled at him kicking him a bit.

"Yaaaay!" Gir cheered.

" No, that's bad, GIR." Zim said

"Yaaaay!" Gir cheered once again.

"I need you to listen very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very carefully." Zim said.

GIR sips his SuckMunkey.

" What?" Gir asked

Cut to a large tent where the entire crowd of the children of the bright and shinning saucer stand before us. They have put Zim in a chair. I'm just leaning on his chair glaring at them all. They all watch silently. Zim lifts a hand up. The crowd gasps. Zim scratches his behind.

"Ooooooh!" The crowd said.

"Oh ya that's so amazing." I rolled my eyes. Me and my sarcasm.

"You are the one we've been waiting for! The one foretold in the prophesies, told by... Frank!" The one guy said

"Yup, told ya he'd come." Frank I'm guessing said

A strange looking man pops out of the crowd holding his foot in the air.

"Bless the corns on my toes!" the man said. Zim and me give a grossed out look and stand on the chair Zim was sitting on.

The crowd lifts their arms in the air and approaches us, all of them talking at once. Suddenly, the door to the tent opens and an awkward looking government man in a suit walks in, obviously mechanical.

"Excuse me, there has been a mistake!" Gir said (only in a more mechanical voice)

Zim (lowering his voice) said something like: Finally. Come on, GIR.

"Who are you!?!" One man asked

"I am government man, come from the government, the government has sent me." 'Government man' said

Government man walks over to us.

"Ho ho ho! This is not an alien life form! He is an experimental government aircraft!" Gir said.

Zim grinds his teeth.

I give a small giggle.

"That's an aircraft!?!" Desmond Flapp asked.

"Fools! What else would I be?" Zim said crossing his arms, then undoing them and wrapping them around my waist again.

"What about the floating pig out there? And her?" Trudy asked pointing to me and to the entrance of the tent.

"That's a government pig! And she's a robot!" Gir said

This time Zim chuckled and I glared at Gir harder.

I stepped on Zim's foot.

"Ow!" he whispered in my ear.

"Don't you ever do that again, human or you will pay the wrath of Zim! " he whispered I felt his grip go tighter around my waist. I hissed a slight bit.

"Well, I have to take everything back to the home base now. Buh bye." Gir said walking out with us next to him. (Zim let go but still held my hand)

(A/N//// sorry I think it's so cute/// they like each other they like each other! Ok on with the story)

"Wait!" Desmond Flapp called.

We all make it out of the tent. Zim takes the lead and walks towards the pig.

"Come on, GIR, come on!" Zim said

Desmond Flapp, Boll, and Trudy come out of the tent behind us.

"Excuse me! How do we know he's really a government aircraft? She's a robot? And how do we know you're really with the government? " He asked.

Zim grabs the remote control to the pig. He presses a button and the pig turns back into the floating disk it originally was. The disk slides under the voot runner and becomes a pig again, with the voot runner inside of it. The pig hovers over to Zim and Zim climbs on top of it. I climb on also. He grabs 2 handle bars that have appeared from an opening in the pig's back.

"Ivy-human sit here." Zim commanded patting next to him.

I blushed and took my seat.

"He still has to bless my toes!" that one crazy guy said.

"And why should we let you take our discovery?" Desmond Flapp asked crossing his arms.

Government man grabs the leader's face and moves feels hands around it.

"I like you." said Government man (with GIR's voice)

Zim moves the handlebars on the pig and it moves into Government man's back, pushing him forward. His face opens up and GIR falls out.

"It's a government android!" Trudy said

" He's stealing our alien!"

"GIR, quickly, ride the pig!" Zim said

"Wow that sounds even weirder then the last time…" I giggled.

GIR does a flip and lands on the pig and then latches onto the back of Zim's head.

As the pig's engine goes, it makes oinking noises. The pig flies off into the forest, almost hitting a saucer moron.

The children of the bright and shinning saucer chase after it, but to no avail. Deeper in the forest, two squirrels chase after each other. They jump out of the way as the pig flies over them.

GIR squeals happily. They fly towards a tree and Zim laughs as he sees he is headed straight for a fence surrounding a playground.

GIR continues laughing. We burst through the fence and swerve around a swing set. The pig hits a slide that Smolga was just about to slide down, ripping off the bottom of the slide. GIR is still laughing. Zim aims the pig directly for a baby who is just standing there and sucking his thumb in a sand box. We almost hit the baby, but Steve Ressel grabs the baby just in time. Steve holds the baby and cries. The pig leaves the playground and skims over a lake. The pig turns over in the water and Zim gets seaweed on his face. He pulls the seaweed off. I stand up with Zim and gir and look at our reflection in the water. Suddenly, the reflection of one of the saucer morons, Yoa, pops into view.

"Take me with you! Take me with you!" she yells.

Zim and I scream and knock her off the pig.

"Come back!" she yells. She screams and flips into the lake.

"Faster my pig! Faster!" Zim said

I laugh. Zim looks at me and I get smile he smirks and looks back in front of him.

"Weeeee hoooo!" Gir yelled.

The pig zooms on and lifts up into a road located on a bridge that goes over the water. The pig swerves to miss cars. Zim heads straight for a skool bus. Zim screams, I just laugh, but the bus swerves out of the way at the last second. Damn. The students in the bus scream as the pig passes by. Another car swerves to miss the pig. The pig makes some more vehicles skid out of the way before it goes air born and flies above the city.

"Finally! We are safe, GIR! We're back on track!" Zim said.

The bee that made the voot runner crashes flies straight for the pig.

"Everything is smooth and-" Zim continued

The bee collides with the pig's eye. The eye bursts from its socket and the pig goes into flames. We scream our lungs out, as the pig goes on a collision course into the city. GIR grabs Zim by his antennae and screams in his face. I put my arms around his neck once again and close my eyes tightly. GIR pulls on Zim's eyelids.

The pig crashes into the roof of a convention building. The pig lands right on the stage in front of a packed crowd of witnesses sitting in the audience. Zim gets up, weakly. The pig squeals and smokes.

"Ooooh!" the crowd says. I open my eyes.

"What?" Zim asked

GIR makes some kind of squeak noise. A banner behind Zim reads 'Alien life: fact or fiction?'

"Thank you ladies and gentleman! I hope you enjoyed our performance!" I yelled to the crowd, they started clapping and cheering. I grab Zim's and Gir's hands and take a bow before leaving with the, um...pig.

AT home, I collapse onto the coach once more. Gir ran down to the lab and Zim locked up everything. He starts walking past me, but I grab his hand and pull him down next to me. He was about to get up, but I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzle him.

"What? Are you doing human?" he asked blushing.

"Nuzzling you," I said simply.

"Why?"

I shrugged. " 'Cause I wanted to. I like you." Oh god did I just say that? Well I liked Zim for a while now so, yeah. (///)

Zim was silent. Like he was thinking hard. Then he put his arms around my waist. I smiled. WE stayed that way until we both fell asleep. (I know Zim doesn't sleep but I made him so ha!)

(A/N:/// that so cute! Review please)


	9. The wettening

(a/N: I'm so sorry it took so long! Review please!)

The Wettening

A daily calendar in Ms. Bitters' class reads Wed 7. The classroom is covered in globs of paste. Paste is on the students' desks, on the ceiling, on some of the students, and on the walls. Keef is pasted to the ceiling. Lizard boy is glued to Brain's desk. Aki's head is stuck to her desk. Spoo drips down from the ceiling. I'm just standing there, arms crossed, looking around.

"So young man, now you see that there's a price to pay for eating paste." Ms. Bitters said to Melvin, who stands in front of the classroom, paste on his lips.

"Would you say that loosing the use of your mouth was worth it?" Ms. Bitters now asked him. Melvin nodded.

"Mmm hmmm." He said as he nodded.

Zim laughs.

"Stupid silent glue boy!" Zim said.

I smile at this, and look out the window, it's cloudy and I could smell the rain coming quickly...

Zim grows worried as he hears the sound of thunder. He glances to the window. Drops of rain hit the glass. Dib pops up from behind Zim's desk.

"What's wrong, Zim? Don't they have rain on your planet?" Dib asked smirking.

"Of course! We, oh, such rain we had! Eh, it was delicious!" Zim said.

Lightening strikes the skool. It rains harder. Zim glances around nervously. Dib frowns. Me I roll my eyes and get my stuff together and grab my umbrella. Good thing I grabbed this before we left the house. The bell rings an Zim and I walk out together.

The doors to the front of the skool open as skool lets out and kids run out into the rain.

Zim steps out of the skool but stops under a covered area so he doesn't get wet. I was trying to get my umbrella open. More and more kids run out, making sheep noises as they run into the rain. Zim sticks a finger out from under his shelter and a drop of rain hits it.

Zim screams as his finger starts to smoke. He quickly pulls it back in. I quickly grab his hand and look at it. It was a bit burned. That has to be painful. Zim puts a hand on Billy Slunchy's shoulder as he walks by.

"So, this rain... is it poisonous?" Zim asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Billy asked. Billy hollers as he runs out into the rain.

Dib stands behind us. The children start playing in the rain. They form a circle and start singing a gay ass song.

"If you're going to sing, sing a real song you morons!" I yell to them.

Dib looks angrily at Zim. Zim frowns. He steps down a step on the skool stair way, exposing himself to the rain.

Matthew P. Mathers III runs by, chasing Smeedge. Zim turns around looking triumphant at Dib, but then he starts to smoke. Zim screams Zim runs down the stairway out into the open. Dib writes notes down on a piece of paper. Gaz appears behind him, holding an umbrella.

"Zim get back here!" I yell running to a tree, with my umbrella.

Zim runs by several times, still screaming.

Zim fanaly gets under the tree with me. I grab his arm and open my umbrella. He groans.

"Do you want some cheese with that Whine?" I asked rolling my eyes and walking on to the sidewalk.

"huh?" Zim asked not getting it.

I shook my head.

"Never mind."

"No tell me!!!! Tell Zim now!!!" Zim yelled. I smiled and shook my head.

It stops raining suddenly. Light peeks through the clouds. We walk to the end of the sidewalk and Dib jumps into a puddle in front of Zim and splashes us both, Dib grins. Zim shrieks as he starts to smoke again. He falls down, into a puddle and squirms around, screaming. I quickly get my towel out and try my best to dry him.

Dib: Oh, I'm sorry Zim. I meant for that to be a bigger splash!

"You jerk! Get the hell out of here before I go psycho chick on your ass!" I glared my voice going ever darker.

They leave.

"I am so going to slaughter him in so many brutal ways it wont even be funny…" I said to myself.

I looked at Zim, who looked a bit scared.

Walking home

"You just can't appreciate my strategic masterminding. Now I know that water causes him extreme discomfort and can use this to my advantage." I heard Dib's voice say around the corner. Zim was hiding and it looked like he was planning on scaring him.

"I swear, sometimes even I scare myself with how amazingly I..." Dib said

Zim jumps out and screams in Dib's face. Dib falls over into a puddle, splashing Gaz.

I giggle coming into sight to Dib and Gaz.

"How amazingly you can fall into a puddle? I agree." Zim said.

"Alright, Zim. You wanna play this way, I'll get you back! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon! Soon, watery vengeance will be mine!" Dib said getting up and walking off.

A daily calendar in Ms. Bitters' classroom reads Fri 9.

"As punishment for yesterdays paste incident, today will be devoted to having your minds erased!" Ms. Bitters yelled.

Ms. Bitters sits in her desk, peeling an onion with a large knife. The words 'Paste: your chance for redemption' are written on the chalkboard.

Zim, Rob, Matthew P. Mathers III, Dib, and me, sit at an art table at the back of the room. Sara and Spoo sit at another art table next to theirs along with some other students.

Zim puts some paste on a piece of paper, but when he puts the paste spreader back into the paste container, some paste splatters on his glove. He feels a little bit of it with his other hand and then pulls out a scanning tool. He scans the paste on his glove, and then he picks up the container of paste and scans that.

I leaned over to Zim.

"You shouldn't do that here." I whispered to him then leaning away from him and back to my project.

Zim looks at Dib, who is sitting across from him. The both eye each other in wide screen vision.

Dib gets up and scampers to a sink. He sets the handle so just one drop drips out at a time. Zim groans and his eyes shake as the droplets hit the sink.

I rolled my eyes and got up and turned the water off. Dib glared at me before going back to his project.

Zim gets up and asks if he could be excused from class.

After that I haven't seen him.

The bell rings. Students walk out of the skool. As I walked down the sidewalk to Zim's house I noticed a large mechanical eye attached to a mechanical arm behind the mailbox.

"Hey Zim." I said walking around the mailbox to where Zim was hiding.

"Shh!" He said.

"Don't 'shh' me!" I said wow this must look silly, a girl talking to a mailbox…

Zim watches as the students walk home when suddenly Dib pops up. Zim drops the binoculars, grabs my hand and runs.

He stops for breath behind a lamppost. He screams as he almost runs into a puddle. He pushes up against a wall and slowly walks around the puddle, then continues on his way.

Still he didn't let go of my hand, and every time we get to water he squeezes the living hell out of my hand.

He hides behind a fire hydrant, but then notices a drop of water coming from the hydrant. Zim backs up into the street.

"Hey, Zim!" Dib said

Dib tosses a water balloon into the air and catches it. He hurls the balloon at Zim.

It hits Zim and knocks him down, but it doesn't pop. It flies into the air and falls to the ground but still does not pop. It bounces around Zim and finally pops right next to his head. Zim screams. Zim wriggles around in the newly created puddle of water, smoking and screaming. Dib approaches him. I get the towel out once again and try to dry him off.

"Why must this be!?!" Zim yelled.

" How advanced is an alien race that can't handle a little water balloon? I don't even feel good about winning this one." Dib said.

"Shut up, Dib-filth!" I said angrily. Walking right up to him and getting in his face and cussing him out. Wait a minute did I just call Dib, Dib-filth? Oh god.

Zim stands up.

"You win this round, perhaps, but watch your back, Dib." Zim said.

Dib glances behind him nervously. Zim holds part of the water balloon in his hand.

"Now that I have access to your water balloon technology, I will annihilate you down to your every last cell! On Monday we settle this like children." Zim said.

Zim looks at his hand and sees the water balloon piece is stuck there. He shakes his hand around but it stay. Zim yanks it off and then sees that it was stuck on the paste that got on his glove earlier.

"Hey!" he says smirking.

"Ivy-human, come!" he called.

"Stop treating me, like a dog!" I said still ticked off at Dib.

Later, in Zim's lab, Zim places the hand with the paste on it into a scanning system while wearing goggles.

The computer lists the ingredients on separate monitors. They include asteroid, rat hair, cup cake, earwax, big book, H2O, dirty dirt, past, and whale yellow.

A computer screen has the words 'count down to Monday.' Zim presses a button and those words are replaced with '48:00.'

Meanwhile, Zim looks at paste at a cellular level through a computer screen. He separates one molecule of paste from the rest by hitting some buttons. Then he hits more buttons and makes the paste cell go over a small box.

Then he presses a key that shows what would happen if rain were to fall. It doesn't affect the box inside due to the paste.

Zim wears goggles and brushes paste all over him. Zim presses a button on a remote attached to a wire hanging from the ceiling. Water pours out of a spout above Zim, but he is unaffected due to the paste. Zim presses another button and a machine across from Zim launches three water balloons at him. They smash on him, but Zim's paste armor protects.

Zim studies a water balloon with the Irken symbol on it that is rotating in a tube that appears to be anti-gravity. Zim walks over to his computer and slides a disk into a slot Zim sits at a control panel and presses.

During this whole time of Watching Zim work, I helped him with a few things and the rest I read or drew.

Zim woke me up to early in the morning again. But this time I knew why. So I got up, got ready and packed my things and other supplies.

"Computer! Set water shield!" I said.

"Fine" it said lazily

"I mean now and keep it up!" I said.

Zim and I went to a space station. The space station is a ring with rubber stretched along the inside of the ring. The water is forced into the rubber making a giant water balloon with a smiley face on it.

Inside a small control center on the ring, Zim turns around in a chair. He pulls some levers and closes off the end of the balloon so no water escapes it. Two tube things emerge from the ceiling and cover Zim's hands. They lift off and now Zim has large gloves on.

Outside, two large mechanical arms unfold. Zim controls their movement by moving his gloves. He pretends to tie a knot and the mechanical hands tie a knot on the water balloon. The hands fold back up and the tubes reemerge from the ceiling and remove the gloves from Zim's hands.

Zim presses a button on the computer screen. The monitor screen shows Earth with the word 'target' in the corner. The monitor screen zooms in on North America, then zooms in on the city where Dib lives, then zooms in on the skool yard, then zooms in on Dib. The words 'target locked' appear.

Jets on the space station make the station flip completely around so the water balloon is facing towards the Earth. During the flip thing I grab onto Zim for support.

The station lets go of the massive balloon. The balloon hits a satellite and speaks of water as it flies towards Earth.

We quickly go into a teleported and went back to earth.

Zim whistles as he walks over the watery land. I follow and smile. He actually did something right for once, so proud.

A duck floats in the water.

Zim goes to his front door, which is all that is left of his house. He opens the door and walks in. GIR, in disguise, is playing in the water with a rubber piggy.

"Computer I said to keep the shield up, and this is why!" I yelled.

"Sorry."

"No your not now get to work on fixing the house, now!" I yelled.

Right when I said that the base started getting put back together again.

Zim walks towards the toilet.

"Hello!" Gir said to us.

"Ello, Gir" I said

GIR spits some water out of his mouth like a fountain.

"GIR, I'll be in my lab bathing in paste. Don't disturb me! " Zim said.

Zim stand on the toilet. He starts to get pulled down but it actually starts flushing him instead of taking him to the lab. Zim claws at the toilet bowl but it drags him down. Zim screams. GIR just plays in the water, skipping on the surface and diving in while squealing.

"Help! My head is stuck! GIR! Help! I can't breath, I..." Zim called.

I rolled my eyes and got an ax I found and broke it pulling Zim out.

(A/N: sorry it took so long I really don't like this chappy. Review please!)


	10. Bands and friends

Career Day

It's just an other skool day. WE sit in our seats and lesson to ms. Bitters for once. WE were talking about careers….

"I'm gonna be a doctor!" Brian yelled.

"I'll be a veterinarian!" Sara yelled after him.

"I wanna be a fireman!" Spoo yelled after her.

"And I will be... lord of all humans!" Zim yelled.

Someone with a damn camera came in today and was filming us for the day. The camera came to me.

"I'm going to be…. a musician, artist and swordswoman. Also ruler of the world…" I said calmly looking out the window. The person with the camera put the camera in my face.

"Stop or I'll rip out your insides with that camera of yours." I growled. It went away.

"I'm going to be a professional paranormal investigator so that I can expose-" Dib said.

_The camera pans away from Dib over to Melvin._

" Hey, I wasn't finished!" Dib yelled.

_Melvin glances around and then his head detaches from his body._

" When I grow up... I'm gonna be a... astronaut!" Melvin said grinning.

_Melvin's head reattaches and Melvin grins._

"When I was your age, I wanted to be an astronaut too, Melvin!" ms. Bitters said.

_Ms. Bitters shoves her face in Melvin's face_

" The lesson here is that dreams inevitably lead to hideous implosions. That's why the skool has instituted this test." Ms. Bitters said.

_Ms. Bitters picks up a pile of papers from off of her desk._

"From these questions, we will determine your future careers. Then you will be partnered with an adult who works in your field. You will spend the rest of the day observing them and getting used to your wretched fates. Write what you think each blotch looks like on the line next to it." Ms. Bitters said passing out the papers.

"Answer each one carefully. Your future depends on it." She said.

"What does identifying blotches have to do with determining our future careers?" Dib asked.

"Oh, you poor doomed child."

My seat was moved to behind Zim so I looked over his shoulder. All the lines said 'Human slave'. I smirked, just like him…

Zim starts scratching his neck and bumps start small appearing. I put my hand over his hand to make him stop. Didn't want to make him bleed…

_Dib watches. The other students write busily._

I looked down at my paper.

The first one looked like a Celtic sword, the second one looked like a guitar, and the third looked like a knife.

"Time's up! Pass your papers forward!"

I put my pencil down and passed in my paper.

_Zim looks at the third blotch and groans. He bends his pencil and then starts beating his head against his desk. He opens one eye and then opens the other in realization. He grins as he writes down human slave for the third blotch. A machine bursts through the ceiling of the classroom. The words 'POS 2000' are written on the machine._

"The machine will now decide your fate." She said.

_Ms. Bitters sticks the papers into a slot in the machine. A single paper comes out and Ms. Bitters grabs that. The machine retracts back into the ceiling._

She started naming off the names and their careers.

"Dib, you will be a... paranormal investigator." She said

Dib smiled happily.

"Yes!" he cheered.

"Zim, the machine says that the only career you are suitable for is-"

"Yes, yes. Lord of humans!" _Zim jumps onto his desk and kneels there._

" I will rule you all with an iron fist!" Zim said.

"No, Zim. The machine has assigned you a career in fast food preparation!" Ms. Bitters said rolling her eyes behind her glasses.

"I will prepare food with my iron fist! Then I will work my way up to ruling you all with my fist!" _Zim holds his fist up to Melvin._

"You! Obey the fist!" He commanded.

I laughed and quickly stopped seeing my career was next. What ever it might be...

"And Ivy, you will be- well you have a musician, and ninja and an artist… Pick one and go!" She hissed

"musician." I said quickly not even thinking about it.

_Ms. Bitters growls. She hovers to the door with no legs. One leg at a time, the legs appear like landing gear. Ms. Bitters opens the door._

"Now, children! Find your partner!" She said

_Keef, Zootch, and Spoo emerge from the classroom. Many adults stand outside waiting, including a ninja, a vet, a doctor, business men, a fireman, a sumo wrestler, the Avon lady, a plumber, a maniac, and Steve Ressel. More and more students leave the classroom to find their partners. Zim stands in the doorway, scratching his neck. Dib walks up behind him._

"What's the matter with your neck, Zim? Some kind of alien spore?" Dib asked.

"Of course not!" Zim said glaring at Dib.

"Dib, shut up before I go psycho Bitch on your annoying ass!" I growled.

Dib went wide-eyed then ran off.

"Thank you Ivy-human but you didn't need to do that.' Zim said

"Well, he was bothering me all day so _yes_, actually I _did_ need to." I said looking at all the adults in the room.

_A Mc Meaties employee walks up to Zim. He wears a burger hat and has a bulbous pimple and a band aid on his face. His name tag says 'Simon' on it._

"Bye Zim! " I said as I walked away, In search of my partner.

An 'emo' looking boy about my age, maybe a year older then me, walked up to me. Black hair covering one eye and eyeliner out lining his eyes. A black t-shirt over a black and white striped long sleeve under it.

"Hey, are you-uh- Ivy?" he asked, looking down at a paper in his hand.

"Yeah." I said noticing a guitar on his back.

"Well, from what I see you don't know anything of music." He said eyeing me.

I looked down at my clothes. Then crossed my arms, glaring hard at the boy.

" And you look like a poser with no clue how to even pick up a guitar right, non the ness play it." I said calmly.

The boy glared at me from under his bangs. Then he smirked.

"Well, we'll just have to see after we get to the studio now don't we?" he asked grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the school-er-skool.

"Yo! Seth! Did ya get her?" Another 'Emo' guy about twice the age of us, yelled from a black Firebird we were walking to.

"Yeah, lets go" he said opening the door and letting me go into the back before he got, into the front seat.

"So what's your name?" The older guy asked looking back at me through his front mirror.

"Ivy." I said not taking my eyes off the window.

"Ivy, huh? Cool name, I'm Jay, Now What do you play?" Jay asked

"Well, I play bass guitar, singing, a bit of keyboard, and I'm a song writer." I said calmly.

"Awesome! Hey Seth? Maybe you can let her into the band! She'll-"

"No. She's a girl and a poser." Seth glared back at me.

"Oh really? Well we'll just have to see when we get to the studio, now wont we?' I quoted smirking back at him, glaring at the same time.

I looked out the window once again, and whispered a German curse words under my breath.

We stopped at a studio, not like what the movie stars have, but a studio non the less.

We got out of the car and went inside the studio.

The sounds of metal music rang through the halls from one room at the end of the hall.

Jay took out a key and put it in the door then opened it, then went inside.

The music stopped.

"Hey guys!" Jay said doing a handshake with the three guys there.

"yo" One said.

"Oh this is Ivy." Jay said. I waved and looked over at Seth who handed me a bass.

"Play and prove you know how to play." Seth hissed, smirking.

I put the bass into place, and plucked some of the stings.

"Hahaha! See you don't know how to play at all!"

"Shut up it's out of tune, moron. There." I said putting the finishing touches on the tuning.

"Ok here is how I play!" I said smirking and began to play. My fingers rolling over the neck and strings of the bass.

Then I started to sing. Forcing my voice into a really low tune.

The 69 eyes-sister of charity  
A new day for a mission  
Another sunrise in your heart 

Gimme tears of the wrong  
The hate of convicts  
The glamour of the damned  
Rule of Benedict

I've never seen the dawn like this before  
Tears of the night turn to diamonds in your eyes  
In the face of the world's ugliness  
Sister of charity  
Remains a mystery

Love shines offer aggression  
Another wound heals in your heart

Gimme fears of the strong  
The warfare politics  
The decay of the west  
Rule of Benedict

I've never seen the dawn like this before  
Tears of the night turn to diamonds in your eyes  
In the face of the world's ugliness  
Sister of charity  
Remains a mystery

I ended and stared at Seth. Who didn't seem impressed but his eyes said he was.

He shrugged.

"I guess you know how to play. Now play something more high pitched."

"Ok"

I started playing once again. Played until the singing part came and the music was right to me.

Nightwish- I wish I had an Angel  
Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder  
I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

I'm going down so frail n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!

Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts

_sighing and laughter_

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

I wish I had an angel...  
I wish I had an angel...  
I wish I had an angel...  
I wish I had an angel...

The song ended once more and the three guys crowded around me saying I should join the band and I got talent, ECT.

"Ok I might join but it's up to Seth though." I said looking over at my 'buddy' who was in the corner, sitting on the black coach starting at me in thought.

He shrugged again.

"Alright you can join. Here's the phone numbers and days for practice. Be there or you're out. Got that?" He said handing me a piece of paper.

I nodded and looked at my watch.

"Well, it's 4:30 I gotta go, Nice meeting you guys- oh wait what are you're names again?" I asked

The first guy spoke first.

"Chris"

The second guy.

"Alex"

The third guy.

" Rob"

"Ok nice to meet you now I gotta go bye! See you later" I said running out of the studio and making my way home.

As I made my way home, I kept thinking back to my best friend 'Felix' (nickname). I wonder how she's doing.

A girl with dark brown hair in a rock start style stepped into my view.

My eyes widened.

"Felix!" I yelled jumping to her giving my friend a hug. I haven't seen her since I moved here from Arizona! 4 years ago!

"Ivy." She said laughing and giving me a big hug back.

We parted.

"How'd you get here?" I asked

She shrugged.

"I ran away from a school field trip. I knew you lived in this area so I set off to find ya!" She said smiling.

"That's my girl. Wait wouldn't your mom know you ran away?" I asked remembering her bitchy mother. Almost like my father.

"Just call me 'Liz' and let me live with you!" She said then squeaking at the end.

"Ok! Lets go." I said grabbing her wrist and running off to Zim's house. There is no way I'm going back to my house. Speaking of which I need to get my stuff.

We got to Zim's green house and Gir greeted us with a bone breaking hugs of Doom!

"Where were you?! I told you at 3:00 you should be home!" Zim yelled stomping into the room.

His eyes went from me to Liz. He started freaking out and yelling.

"You let a HUMAN into my house?! How could you? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! -" Zim yelled getting into my face.

I growled. Grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. He went limp and he stopped yelling.

I pulled away.

"She's one of my best friends and she needs a place to stay. Please let her stay. She won't tell anyone! I promise it!" I begged nearly crying.

I stared at Zim. I could tell he saw the pain and begging in my eyes.

"Alright. But you human! Will obey Zim" Zim said pointing at Liz. Then grabbing my shoulders.

"Yes!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!" Liz cheered jumping in circles. Then stopping.

I blinked.

"What?" I asked

"Do I remember you kissing him?" She asked smirking.

I blushed. Then looked at Zim once again.

He was staring at me. Confused I'm guessing. I Don't really know.

"yeah." I said lowly blushing even harder.

(A'N: Ok I know not really part of the episodes but hey! I'm also sorry about the long wait. Review please! next chapter is coming soon!)


	11. The planet Jackers

Planet Jackers

Well, Liz and I were forced to watch Zim mess with his 'new' telescope. Talk about boring… All well what can you do?

"I'm hungry." I said looking at Liz who was lying on the floor next to me.

" Me too. I want waffles! " Liz said jumping up and running out of the room then reappearing with two plates of waffles.

(A/N: Me and the real Liz are eating waffles right now!)

She handed me a plate and a fork. Fear the fork! Then we ate.

Oh so exciting…

"Hey shut up, humans! I'm working here!" Zim yelled at us as we laughed at our random conversation.

"No! We will not, green alien thing from hell!" WE yelled in our best English accents we can do, then laughing. Leaving Zim with a light blush.

Zim turned back around in his banana chair. Banana! O.o

"Enhance." Zim said dully.

"Computer, locate Invader Flobee." Zim said looking through his toy once again.

"Who?!" Liz and I yelled, of course we were hyper.

Oh shitake-mushrooms. The hyper-ness shall destroy us all! Ahhhhhh! Run for your lives!!!!!!

(A/N: We are hyper so that's why we're this way in the story! from now on Ivy is going to be very-uh-hyper now that Liz is here don't like it, too bad!)

Anyway. As we were being hyper, and annoying the hell out of Zim here (with Gir) Zim was yelling at all three of us, but of coarse we weren't paying attention!

"Sigh, you two humans..." Zim said looking back away from us and into his telescope of Doom!

"Flobee seems to be doing alright. Computer, show me Invader Stink. Stink never was much of an invader, I'd be surprised if he's even got a good disguise yet." Zim said to himself.

"You shouldn't be spying on the other invaders. You're a very bad alien! Shame on you! Now- Hey! Give me my waffles back!!!!" I yelled. Zim took my plate of waffles! He turned his back to me so I couldn't get my waffles back.

Liz ran out of the room with Gir.

"Zim give 'em back!!!" I begged.

"Please!" I begged.

He handed my plate back, with a smile on he's face.

"Yes, beg! Beg!" He said smiling even bigger.

I laughed and ate the rest of my waffles. Mmmmm waffles.

Zim looked back into his telescope.

"Hehe, resting on the job, eh, Stink? Pathetic!"

"Huh!?" Zim wails.

"What? What happened?" I asked. Zim of coarse ignored me. Damn, Hate that.

"All the invaders are farther along in their conquest than I am! Computer, show me Invader Skutch! " Zim said to himself, or me. I'm not sure.

He looks back into the telescope.

"Skutch was a total failure in the academy." Zim said to himself again.

"What academy? Who's Skutch?" I asked. No answer…

"Hey, what is this!?!" Zim yelled.

"I don't know, I can't see it?' I said then Zim moved out of the way and motioned me to look.

"uh sorry Zim it's only static."

"What?" Zim pushed me out of the way and looked through it once more.

"Computer, I wanna see Invader Skutch!" Zim commanded.

"Exact Skutch coordinates set." Computer said dully.

"I see no Skutch! Go back to Stink." Zim said.

"Ug, who are these people?" I asked Zim.

_Zim grabs a communicator attached to a tube._

"GIR! Come to the observatory!" Zim commented.

_Zim lets go of the communicator. GIR, who is out of disguise, pops his head out of a hole on the conservatory wall._

"Yes?" Gir asked cutely.

"What have you done to the telescope?" Zim asked

"Nothin'." Gir said.

"You haven't touched it? Something is broken and it's not your fault?" Zim asked obviously not believing it.

"I know, I'm scared too." GIR jumps out of the hole and slides down the wall of the conservatory. When he reaches the floor, he uses his jets to fly up and then land on the platform Zim is on.

"Computer, display scope image on screen." Zim commanded

The entire conservatory dome wall becomes a view screen, showing static.

"I love this show." Gir said happily

" What is that?" Zim asked himself.

The hovering platform we are on approaches the wall.

"I know this from somewhere..." He said.

The observatory starts shaking and chunks of debris start falling from the ceiling.

Zim screams as the telescope breaks loose and crashes to the ground. I quickly grab a hold of him and shut my eyes. The walls go back from static to normal walls. The hover platform dodges falling debris and chunks of the telescope. A small chunk hits Zim in the face.

Once the shaking stops, the entire observatory is filled with the broken chunks of the telescope. The hovering platform floats above it.

"Wooo! Do that again!" Gir's voice cheered.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Zim, who had a hold on me. (Arms around waist)

"If what I saw was what I thought I saw, then there isn't time to fix the scope! I'll have to find another more powerful telescope to confirm my... suspicions..." He said letting me go.

GIR grabs Zim's face.

"Let's make biscuits! Let's make biscuits!" Gir yelled insanely.

An hour later we went to the park, on a hilltop above the city where Zim and GIR (in their disguises) along with me stand. Near us, a couple of stargazers: DA' CONE and Revolti. The sky seams to be pulsing with waves of electricity. 

"What about that one?" Gir asked

An insectoid helmet emerges from Zim's Irken utility pack and covers his face from the mouth up. Wires emerge from the Irken utility pack and plug themselves in to the back of the helmet.

"It certainly looks powerful enough... but it belongs to the Dib human." Zim said.

"So? He seems nice!"

"We want to destroy these people, not ask them for help. The very thought makes me make little... sicky noises." Zim said bringing his hand up and moving his fingers.

The ground shakes and GIR rolls down the hill. We both groan. Zim looks to the sky.

Dib's house. Zim and GIR stand out front, Zim no longer wearing the helmet.

Zim looks nervous. He looks to GIR, who smiles. Zim walks towards Dib's front door. Zim reaches the door, then looks back at GIR. GIR gives a thumbs up while making a little squeaky noise. He lifts both of his hands giving two thumbs up, then wiggles his hands around. When Zim turns around, he pretends to crush his head with his hand while making squishy noises. Zim stares at the doorbell and moans as he finally presses it.

Dib opens the door slowly. Zim smacks the door open the rest of the way and Dib groans as he falls backwards into the couch.

"I need the use of your telescope." Zim demanded

As Zim approaches, Dib scuttles away, and then grabs the Prof. membrane lamp behind the couch and holds it threateningly at Zim.

" Gaz, there's an alien in the house!" Dib yelled

"You mean besides you?" Gaz yelled back.

(Add laughing here)

"We don't have time for this, Dib! Your world might be in very great danger!" Zim said after Liz and I stopped laughing.

"Well, yeah, you're trying to destroy the human race, remember?" Dib reminded.

_Zim chuckles._

"Oh, yes, but this is different, there's something else entirely. I need to use your telescope!" Zim demanded

"You think I'm stupid?" Dib asked

"yes…" , Liz and I say at the same time.

"I mean what kind of weak alien needs the help of the people he intends to conquer?" Dib glared at us but continued what he was saying before.

"Have you seen the sky?" Zim asked pointing out the

"Yes! Many times!" Liz and me say again at the same time.

"I'm not going out there, Zim! I'm not falling for whatever it is you're up to!" Dib said.

I poke Liz, Liz pokes Dib, Dib pokes Zim with a lamp and Zim runs off screaming like a monkey.

Liz pulls out a video camera out of nowhere and tapes this moment.

Then Zim runs into a tree! MAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Cough cough.

"Ok we better go get Zim before he starts a scene…" I say walking out the door.

" I wonder if Funniest home videos will take this?" Liz says.

"Can I have it…?" Says Dib.

(in a homicidal whisper)

"Noooo…" Liz and I hiss.

"But, but, I wanna send it to mysterious mysteries of strange mysteries…"

"Nooo…"

"but-"

"NO!!!"

Dib gets wider eyed, and starts cowering in a corner.

Gaz walks in and says, "right on…" and continues her video game.

Anyway, Liz also walks out of the house and stands next to me again.

"So where is the green shortness?" Liz asked looking around the dark street.

I shrug. " I don't know…wanna go home and watch movies and eat popcorn?"

"Can I come?" Gaz says.

"sure, why not?" we say then heading home.

(Home)

Well Zim is banging on the door trying t get in, its not gunna work because he needs to learn boundaries and it's kinda like a girl's night in type thing.

"OPEN UP!!! ZIM NEEDS TO GET THE VOOT CRUISER!!!" Zim yelled still banging on the door.

I get up and unlock then door and open it. He falls and starts yelling at me.

"Well you shouldn't of been leaning on the door… Now get the cruiser and get out of here." I said grabbing him by his collar and shoving him in the direction of the trashcan. (Weird thing to say but all well)

A few minutes later off he goes. Now for more movies! 

Well, the earth quakes continue for about and hour then they stop.

At the end of that hour Zim and Gir waltz into the house.

"I'm going home, bye." Gaz said as she walked out of the house.

(A/N: Ok I'm not lovin' this chapter but then again I was having writers block the whole time. Review please)


	12. You've never been to a concert?

(A/n: Thank you for your reviews, I'm trying to get my writers block over with so, for the next chappy if you might have an idea to help me, I would enjoy it)

You've never been to a concert?

My and Liz sat on the coach watching the scary monkey show with Gir. Out of boredom. I sighed and looked out the window. Then stood up and went down to the lab. Zim was messing with some chemicals. I smiled and stood behind him and leaned in and rested my chin on his shoulder. Then wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Ello" I said in my British accent.

"Hello, Ivy-human." He said still working.

"What are you doin'?" I asked looking and the blue and green chemicals Zim was handing.

"Working." He said.

"Hmm." I said pressing my lips on his neck. He shivered.

"Lets go to a concert!" I said letting him go and walking to the other side of the table in front of him.

"What kind of. _Concert_?" He said concert slowly. Looking away from his work and to me.

"Um… well I heard Nightwish was here along with korn, MCR and few other bands. Wanna go?" I asked standing straighter.

He shrugged. "Do _normal_ humans go to concerts?" He asked looking at me.

I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm not normal? Well, but then again, I'm not. And yes, Zim, _Normal _humans go to concerts at least once in there life. " I said smiling a bit at the look on Zim's face when I said his name.

"Hmm. Yes, I will go to this _concert_, with you Ivy-human! Feel honored!" He yelled the last part pointing at me. I giggled making him smile a bit.

"Ok lets go then!" I said grabbing his arm and going back up to the house. As we were walking across the room to the door I grabbed my jacket and yelled to Liz that we were going out. She nodded not looking away from the TV, which still showed the Scary monkey show.

I already checked up who was playing and where, so I led the way to the concert.

Metal music filled the air and the cheers form the crowd as we walked to the park where the concert was being held. Zim pulled me back and looked around a bit freaked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's so loud! Do you humans always listen to music this loud?" He yelled over the music for me to hear, but he yelled right in my ear!

"No" I shook my head. "Not all of us, some do to get attention, but most like it at their own level." I said allowing him to hold me.

"We can stay in the back so it isn't to loud for you. I don't mind I'm not a big fan of being in the middle of big crowds." I said. I noticed most people dressed up for the concert. I can see why since it's close to Halloween.

I turned to Zim and smiled.

"What is it Ivy-human?" He asked confused.

"You can take off your disguise, no one will turn you in. " I said pulling off his wig and contacts.

"Wha-? NO!" He yelled trying to get them back with his other hand, without taking his other arm away from my waist. I laughed.

"Zim it's ok everyone dressed up so you wouldn't be out of the ordinary here!" I laughed again at the look on his face. He looked around realizing what I meant. Then blushed.

"Ok Ivy-human." He said putting his arm back around my waist.

We listened to the music until Nightwish came on.

I told Zim I wanted to dance, he nodded and let go.

As I danced I glanced at Zim who was blushing. I was also singing along. Once the song ended I took my place back in Zim's arms. I smiled seeing Zim blush like a maniac.

"I don't remember seeing humans dance like that, I always see them grinding or something _filthy_ like that. " He said going a bit psycho on the filthy part.

"Well, I dance the way I dance. I hate the way others dance so I don't dance like them." I said placing my hands over his that were around my waist.

"Hm…" He said in thought.

"I love this band. The singer has a great voice" I commented about the singer's voice. He nodded.

I sang along to the song 'Over the hills and far away'.

Zim put his mouth to my ear.

"You sing better then that human though. Not so strong and plain." I blushed, and then shivered because he was breathing on my neck.

Zim smiled and snapped his head up to look at the stage.

"Yes! End of all hope! Love this song!" I said singing to it also.

Good thing I'm a soprano . Or else I would be singing this wrong.

Zim listened to it for a few seconds then got the tune, and sang it also. He actually has a good voice when he's trying to sing.

I laughed at the look on his face when the guitar solo came. He looked surprised or something.

"How on Irk does that human play that- guitar? Like that, so quickly?" He asked.

The song ended, the band left and Seether came on, and started playing Broken. Amy Lee came also.

I made my voice to go lower when I was singing the guy's part and back to my high pitch when singing Amy's part.

Zim started singing the guy's part and I sang Amy's part.

I look at him and he was blushing while singing. I smiled and turned so I was facing him.

He looked confused and I hugged him, putting my face into his neck. By the rise in his temperature, I can tell he's blushing.

Seether played some more songs then got off so anther band could come on. I don't remember which band it was just that it was one of my favorites.

A guitar started playing and I knew the song right then! HIM!

I lip sang to it blushing, because HIM is a romantic type band and this song is Right here in my Arms.

Zim blushed even more and made a weird noise it's either from surprise or something else.

I back away and looked at Zim.

"Zim?" I asked seeing how much he was blushing.

"Um… I AM NORMAL!" He yelled. I smiled. I looked up at the now black sky.

"Do you want to do home soon? It's around 12 or 1." I asked feeling a bit tired.

Zim nodded and grabbed my hand and led me back to the base.

Once I got through the door I collapsed onto the couch.

"So. Tired." I mumbled getting back up and walking up to my room. Zim gave me my own room since Gir and Liz shared the couch now.

Zim made a noise to tell me that agreed. And followed me up the stairs then went to his room. (Which he used only when he was truly tired)

Once my head hit my pillow, I crashed. A few hours later I woke up and moaned.

"It's too damn early to wake up. " I growled at myself and turned so I was on my side and closed my eyes trying to go to sleep.

I heard the door open and someone walked inside then climbed into bed with me. I turned back onto my back and looked at Zim.

"Can't sleep?" I asked sleepily. He nodded.

"I had a nightmare." He mumbled cuddling me. I turned and faced him. Then putting my arms around him.

"About what?" I asked pulling him closer.

"You. Dead." He said grabbing me and hugging me to no end.

Wait is Zim…crying?

I hugged him tighter and hummed Right here in my arms by HIM. Them started singing it.

He relaxed and fell asleep, me soon after.

(A/N: I'm going to continue this story, sorry it took so long. Please Review! Wasn't this a cute chapter?)


	13. Dib's weakness

(A/N: I'm going to start making this story not along with the episodes. Why? Because my computer wont let me get the Transcripts. Review)

In the morning I woke up and remembered Zim was sleeping next to me. I stared at him; he had some tear marks down his cheeks.

"Don't worry I don't believe you'll let anyone hurt me. I would do the same for you." I whispered kissing him on the cheek.

"Ivy-human?" He mumbled opening his eyes and staring back at me.

"Hm?" I asked hugging him again.

"Do you. Love me?" he asked lowly.

I smiled. "Part of your nightmare?" I asked. I hugged him tighter and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes Zim I Love you." I said nuzzling him.

He put his arms around me again and hugged me.

"She'll be right here in my arms, so in love. She'll right here in these arms she can't let go." He sang lowly. I smiled. It must be his favorite song now.

"I'll be right here in your arms so in love, I'll be right in here in these arms I cant let go." I sang lowly, then kissing him again on the lips.

"I think we should get up and get ready for Skool." I said unwrapping my arms from him. He hugged tighter.

"Zim does not wish to go to that _filthy_ Skool. I want to stay here with you." He said this time kissing me.

" Um… we're taking a sick day." I asked.

He nodded putting his forehead to mine and smiling a bit.

"What?" I asked blinking.

Then Gir ran in and started jumping on my bed screaming something about cheese pirates coming to steal his waffles.

I sat up grabbed Gir and threw him out the door. Making him crash into the wall behind the open door.

"That robot… One day he's going to kill himself." I growled. Lying back down on my back.

" No kidding." Zim said putting his head over my heart.

"Ivy?" Wait. He just said my name without saying 'human'.

"Yes?"

"How do humans show someone that they love in public?" he asked.

"Hugs, kisses, holding hands. It depends on the person. Everyone is different so it's their choice what they want to do." I said wrapping my arms around his waist, while his wrapped around mine.

"What would you do?" He asked.

I paused. "I don't know, what ever I think feels right. I'm not sure." I said staring at the ceiling.

"But I think Dib shouldn't find out or he might use this against us." I said looking down at Zim.

He nodded, keeping his eyes closed.

"Ok. Get off I gotta take a shower." I said sitting up, Zim climbed off. After a shower and all that jazz. I went back into my room to clean up a bit.

I turned on my radio and pulled my wet hair back into a low ponytail. Then started going through my closet. Then stripping my bed, then doing laundry. Then vacuumed. And oh yeah! More cleaning! I don't mind cleaning it helps me think.

"What are you doing?" Zim asked now in my doorway.

"Cleaning." I said finishing making my bed. And humming to the song on by Avenge Sevenfold. I'm not a big fan of this band but I like this song.

"Ok… Ivy-human! I need you to do something for me!" Zim said going back into his 'I'm superior' self again. I smiled and turned to him.

"What is it?" I asked. He smiled evilly then the next thing I know I'm at Dib's house.

"Ok I told you the plan now get to it!" Zim said as he walked back to his house.

"Damn it." I mumbled. Ok the plan is I stay with Dib for a night and try to find out Dib's weakness. But the thing is… I know Dib has a crush on me so that's just…. EW. Sorry, it's just weird.

Anyhow, I pushed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. Dib came running down the stairs and opened the door.

"Um…Hi." I said uncomfortably, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Hi. Um. What are you doing here?" Dib asked blushing.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I got bored and Gir was giving my a huge headache." I said keeping my eyes away from him, so I stared at the sidewalk by me.

"Oh, ok do you wanna come in?" He asked blushing even more, I glanced at him. Then nodded and walked in.

'You owe me Zim. You owe me big time.' I thought growling. I put on a fake smile and followed Dib upstairs. We went to his room and I sat in his computer chair and stared out one of his circle windows.

"So have you finally seen Zim's evil and come to join me?" Dib asked his eyes staring at me in a begging matter.

I paused what should I say? I could lie and break his heart forever, but I'm not the type of person to truly emotionally hurt someone, or should I tell the truth? And mess up this plan… If I did, Zim would kill me for sure.

"Zim and I… had a fight so I don't want to be around him for a while." I lied hoping it was convincing. I looked at the floor then up at Dib, who looked a bit sad but happy.

"Oh, um… you can stay here until your ready to see him again." Dib said walking out the room.

I looked around his room. Nothing very impressive I'll tell you that. Then my watch beeped.

I looked at it and pressed the button on the side and Zim showed up on the screen.

"Yes?" I asked.

Zim smiled then went back to his serious look.

" Step one went smoothly, yes?" He asked. I nodded.

"Good, call me once you've found out Dib-stinks weaknesses." Then Zim hung up, or whatever you would call it.

I growled. I'm going to have to slap him silly after this.

Then Dib walked into the room with a couple of sodas in hand. He smiled, offering me one. I took it and drank it trying not to gag. I forgot what human soda tastes like after drinking all of Zim's Irken soda.

Dib sat across from me on his bed, staring at me with a dreamy like look on his face. Which REALLY crept me out.

I throw away the now empty soda can into his trashcan under his desk, then glanced at Dib.

"What? Never seen a girl before?" I asked my hand moving towards a dull pencil on his desk. I glanced at the paper the pencil was on and it was a drawing of me in class, talking to Zim. Zim leaning on my desk. And on the Zim side he wrote something about how much he hates him.

He blushed then looked away. I growled some more. (A/N: Wow she's growling a lot isn't she?)

"No. I mean yes. I mean- sigh." He stood up and stood in front of me now. I looked up at him clutching the pencil tightly and ready to stab him if needed.

He blushed like mad then went depressed.

"I- I like you Ivy, but I know you don't like me. You like Zim. I saw you and Zim at the concert." He said sadly.

I blushed, and glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"I wanted to be in Zim's place. Your arms around him, his arms around you." He said lowly looking down at the floor.

I started to feel sick. I knew he liked me but this is just wrong. I stood up.

"No I don't like you Dib. And I never will." I looked at him. He looked hurt. I continued. "I love Zim not you."

He wrapped his arms around me hugged me. I broke the pencil I was holding and punched him in the stomach. Then pushed him off.

"No Dib. No matter what you do I will not like you the way you like me." I walked out of his room then out of his house.

I walked up to Zim's door and walked in. Zim stood there arms crossed.

"Well? What's his weakness?" He asked.

I looked down at the ground.

"His weakness." I paused looking up at him.

He stared back at me, waiting for the answer. The sick feeling came back.

"Is me." I said lowly. His eyes widened, then he smiled. He hugged me, I hugged him back, enjoying his body so close to mine.

"Good job Ivy-human." He whispered putting his lips on my neck. I shivered. Zim smiled then kissed my neck. I tilt my head back a bit, closing my eyes.

He stopped then looked at me. Giving me a questioning look. Then let go of me. And went down to the lab. I shook my head and watched TV with Gir. Liz I think went to the music store.

(A/N: Reivew!)  



	14. Bite me

…Chapter Whatever…

The bell rang through the halls of the 'skool', to everyone's relief. Zim and I walked out side for lunch after everyone else. I walked over to a shady tree and sat down.

I'm skipping lunch today. There's no way in hell I'm eating the lunch here, and also I didn't pack my lunch today. I stared at the play ground…Boring really…

I rolled my green eyes at some preps pathetic-ness.

"Ivy. Can we talk?" Dib said sitting next to me. I growled and sent a glare to him.

"Fine but make it quick Zim's going to be here soon." I said standing up and waiting for Dib to talk. He stood up also avoiding eye contact with me. I rolled my eyes again and crossed my arms.

"Not here…" he said grabbing my hand and dragging me off somewhere. I growled in annoyance. Fine just drag me off somewhere why don't you!

Dib lead us to behind the café.

"Ok buddy. Shoot." I said looking at him bored.

He sighed then took both of my hands in his. I glared at him, I'm sure if looks can kill he'd be dead a trillion time over!

"I-I know you don't like me but please give me a chance?" Dib asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Over my dead, rotting body." I said trying to get my hands back. Dib may not look it but he's stronger then he looks. He sighed, hurt. I smirked. Good he better be frikkin' hurting.

"Please? I'm begging." He begged. I sighed.

"N-hm?!" Dib pinned me to the wall and kissed me. Oh that low life human! My hands were pinned to my sides, so no help there.

I wiggled trying to get a chance to hit him and get the hell away from this guy.

'Zim help me! Wow I sound weak!' I thought. Dib broke the kiss thank god! And backed away. I made my hand a fist and punched that sicko in the mouth. Causing him to fall to the ground.

"You mother !" I yelled kicking him in the gut and grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him back up to my level. I continued to cuss him out while beating the hell out of him.

Once I was happy with him as a bloody mess. I sighed a picked him up. Which surprised him.

"You're my mess so I have to clean you up." I said leading him to the bathroom.

"B-but why?" I sighed and let him lean on the wall while I got some paper towels and soaked them in warm water.

"Shut up you're making more blood go all over the place." I said wiping away some of his blood off his face. God I busted his lip good.

As I continued cleaning him up, Dib looked around. Yes this is the girl's bathroom. Who cares? It's not like we're here to make out. Ew…sick…

I threw away the now covered in blood towel and got a new one.

"Why are you helping me? I mean you beat me up and now-" Dib shut up at my glare.

"I don't like to repeat myself. You're my mess so I have to take reasonability." I said Taking his glasses and cleaning them then putting them back on him.

He nodded sadly.

"Be happy I'm doing this I could of let you lay out there. A bloody mess." I continued, washing away the blood on his neck and jaw.

"There you're clean." I said throwing away the towel and leading him out the restrooms back to the playground. Zim was making a scene looking for me. And when he saw me with Dib, all hell broke loose.

"WHY ARE YOU WITH DIB-FILTH?!" Zim yelled at my face, pointing at Dib. His eyes clearly showing that he was hurt.

My hands became fists again. Not out of anger, out of pain.

"I was only cleaning the blood off him! You know after I beat him to a bloody pulp!" I yelled back, tears stinging my eyes. Zim was about to say something but I pushed him aside and walked back to my tree. Where I cried. Wow I cried in public. Amazing.

The bell rang again and this time I picked up my bag and walked out of the skool, home.

I walked through the door to be greeted by Gir's smiling face. This turned into a frown once he saw my sad face. I sat down on the couch, and Gir sat in my lap giving me a hug.

"Pretty lady hurt?" he asked. I smiled down at him sadly.

"No, I'm ok I just need to be alone ok?" I asked hugging him back. He jumped off me and watched some TV show. I sighed and went to my room.

I collapsed on my bed and cried. Zim's never yelled at me like that. And what scared me is that it reminded me of-of my father.

I shivered, not realizing I was cold. So I went under my covers. I checked my watch. Skool should end in an hour. (It takes an hour to walk from skool home)

I stood up again and grabbed some clean clothes and my towel. Then went to my bathroom to take a shower. 30 minutes later: I came out ready. My awesome black jeans, studded belt, matching my Slayer T-shirt and my converse.

I went back down stairs to check on Gir who was at the same place as before, surprisingly. I glanced at the door then went back up to my room.

I once again collapsed onto my bed and began writing in my journal.

_Hey, it's me again. Today I made Zim mad. For beating up Dib then helping him clean up. He saw us together and he yelled at me. It reminds me of Dad… Scary right? I just hope he forgives me. I gotta go… Bye._

I put away my pen and journal away and I heard stomping up the stairs. I sat up and looked at the door. It burst open with a pissed off Zim.

"How could you 'ditch' Zim and go to DIB-FILTH?!" Zim yelled griping my throat and pinning me to the door. I gasped and instantly started to try to tare away his hands from my neck.

"WELL?!" He yelled. I looked at him tears threatening to fall. Then I grabbed his throat and I pinned him with my other hand I grabbed his other hand and pinned it with his other above his head.

"Why are you yelling at me? I only cleaned Dib cuts I gave him!" I said lowly putting my face into his neck. I could tell he didn't know weather to be mad or whatever.

I let him go and I sat on my bed not looking at him.

"If you're just going to yell at me then just do it and get I over with." I said still not looking at him. He stayed silent. Then walking over to me and hugging me.

"Zim is sorry…" He said kissing my tear stained cheek. I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed silent. Until I hugged back and bit his neck, hard.

Zim froze. I bit down harder until blood came into my mouth. His blood is actually…sweet, a bit metallic but sweet. I straddled him and continued drinking his blood.

He purred, which surprised me. I withdrew my teeth from his neck and got off him.

"Sorry… I shouldn't of done that." I said.

"Frankly I don't mind." He smiled at me.

"Ivy."

(A/n: YES! I got this chapter done! It's about 1:00 at night And I wrote this entire thing! Man I'm good! Anyway Please review)


	15. Will you be my mate?

(A/n: Hi Sorry I haven't updated in a while Review)

I woke up the next morning from a nightmare. Wow I haven't had one of those I a while. I sighed and got up then got ready for skool. I hate that place I really do.

Once ready, I went down stairs and sat down at the waffle covered table. I smiled. Gir.

"Morning Gir." I greeted as he put a huge plate of waffles in front of me.

"I made waffles!" he said happily.

"I see that." I said taking a couple of bites and standing up again.

Yuk. Soap.

"Morning, Ivy-human." Zim greeted dully.

"Mornin'."

Before he could sit down I pulled him to me and checked his neck. There was a faint scar of my teeth mark. I blinked at him, he only smiled.

"Irkens heal quicker then humans." He said.

I let him go and picked up my back pack. Then headed towards the door.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Zim asked grabbing my backpack and pulling me back.

"Skool." I said.

Zim laughed.

"There is no Skool to day!"

I blinked at him then blushed. Oh it's Saturday. Then sighed and took off my back pack.

"I'm going back to bed." I said lowly still blushing. Gir started singing the doom song all over again. And Zim, poor, poor Zim. Had to hear it until he finally ran to my room.

I was lying on my bed dozing off. When Zim ran in and locked the door.

"Not the 'doom song' again is it?" I asked glancing at him. Poor Zim. I sighed and pulled him down next to me.

"Tired." I said closing my eyes. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. A few minutes past and we were silent.

"Ivy."

"Hm?"

"Don't scream."

"?" Just then he bit me! A bit harder then how I bit him. I gasped when I felt blood. He bit down harder.

"Ow." I moaned. HE with drew his teeth and started licking the blood.

"Becoming a vampire are we?" I asked smirking. HE didn't say anything only continued licking away the blood. I noticed he crawled on top of me. Which made me blush.

There was a flash of a camera and Dib's voice.

" You'll never get away with it Zim!" HE yelled then running away.

Zim crawled off and commanded Computer Intruder alert. I sat up and put my hand to my neck. Then looking at my bloody hand.

Zim calmed down and looked at me. And smiled.

"Will you be my mate?" HE asked leaving me shocked.

(Review please!!!!!)


	16. Whatever

(A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated I just haven't been able to write lately. I'm so sorry! Please review!)

Chapter Whatever too

Wait. What just happened? Oh yeah Zim asked be to be his mate and left. I blinked still a bit confused about what happened. I shook my head and got up again and went down stairs. Gir was still watching TV.

"Gir did Zim go to the lab?" I asked the little robot. He squeaked and nodded. I smiled at him then thought about going down there for a second then, had second thoughts about doing that. So instead I grabbed my jacket, pulled on some combat boots and went for a walk.

After about an hour or two I ended up going into a guitar shop. I looked around and found a black warlock bass. I blinked then asked the clerk if I can play it for a bit. He nodded and got it off the top row of basses.

I hooked it up to an amp then played a few songs. Got bored and put the bass on my chair and turned off the amp then looked around some more.

In the middle of looking at some guitars my watch beeped. I looked at it and pressed the button. Zim appeared on the screen smiling.

"Hello Ivy-human. Watcha doin'?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Looking at music stuff, you?" I asked he started blushing all of the sudden.

"Um. Nothing!" he yelled Gir got piece of paper out of his hands and put it on the screen. My eyes widened and I started blushing. Sicko! Believe me you don't want to know.

Zim freaked out and turned off the call. I shook my head and continued to look through the guitars. Then after talking to a few people about music headed home.

Once I walked through the door Gir attacked me with a hug. I laughed and pushed the little spaz off me. Then looking up at Zim who was standing there with a smirk on his face, staring down at us. I grinned then stood up.

'Hey. What's up?" I asked he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. I blinked at him then sighed grabbing his hand and leading him to the lab.

"Ok what's up?" I asked arms crossed. He looked away. He's surprisingly quiet.

"You better tell me, or- uh. I'll…" I paused looking for a good threat.

"Or I'll make Dib kiss you." I smirked. Oh yeah I'm so evil. His eyes widened then glared at me.

"You will not! Zim is just wondering if you would accept being my love-pig!" He blushed. I blinked at him then laughed.

"That's all? Zim." I smiled then kissed his cheek.

"Of course." I said then walking away. He stood there blushing while I went back up to the house and to my room. Tomorrow is Monday. Great… We'll see how this turns out.

(A/N: REVIEW!!OR GIR SHALL ATTACK YOU WITH CUPCAKES!!)


	17. The begining of a nightmare

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I woke up the next morning feeling, well, sorta good. So I got up took a shower, dressed est. Then forgetting my jacket and grabbing my book bag and heading downstairs to meet Gir and his soap filled waffles.

I sat down at the table next to Zim who was reading the newspaper. Why? I'm not sure.

"You do know all of that crap is lies right?" I told him taking a bite out of a waffle that, for once, was not soap filled but chocolate. Zim looked at me.

"This, my little mate, gives me the information I need to RULE THE WORLD!!" He yelled half standing on the table. Wha-? When did he start calling me 'little mate'? I tugged on the bottom of his shirt and pulled him back down into his seat. Then grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me.

"Since when is my name 'my little mate'? Huh?" I asked darkly.

"Since you agreed to be Zim's mate." He said not really minding how close my face was close to his. I let him go sighing, then standing up and starting to head towards the door when he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me down into his lap.

"Gah-?!" I looked at Zim who was smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" I growled annoyed. He pulled on the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer to him, if possible.

"Uh…" He put his lips on mine making me stop breathing out of shock. He pressed harder getting me to kiss back, and then I pulled away before he could do anything else, and got back up and grabbed my bag.

"You coming or what?" I asked. He smirked again and stood up then took my hand and pulled me out of the house until we were at skool. Even then he didn't let go of my hand.

A couple of kids past us and started giggling. He glared at them and pointed to the boys.

"Stay away from Zim's love-pig! She's mine! Not yours! Mine." I slapped my forehead with my other hand and sighed. He isn't going to do this all the time is he? He looked at me then smiled.

"What?" I asked getting more annoyed by the second. He looked over at Dib's direction who was staring at us, loathing Zim and at me well, lovingly. Zim wrapped both of his arms around my waist and kissed me again. The people who saw us either gasped or were speechless. I kissed him back and began to back away, and Zim looked over at Dib who was red with anger and from the way his eyes were shining he was crying.

Wait. When do I care?

Zim let me go then while I had the chance I ran off to find Dib. Zim started chasing me, I found Dib against the wall to the far side of the skool where no one was, crying his eyes out. I sat down next to him and waited for him to notice me.

"Hey." I said lowly, he looked up at me, tears running down his face. I sighed, and took off his glasses and whipped away his tears, then after cleaning his glasses on my shirt put them back on him.

"w-w- why are you here?" he asked still trying to calm down.

"I got concerned. Are you ok?" he shook his head looking down at the ground. I pulled him into a hug, shocking him. But he recovered and hugged me back crying into my shirt. I hummed some song to help him calm down, which helped I guess.

The bell rang and I helped him up.

"Why did you-?" I shut him up by 'shh'ing him and wiping the rest of his tears away.

"Come on, we have to get to class." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him with me. He nodded still in a depressed matter. We walked into class and took our seats, before I let go of his hand he gave mine a small squeeze then let go of my hand and went off to his seat.

Zim turned around in his seat and glared at me.

"Where were you?" he snapped.

"ZIM PAY ATTENTION!" Ms. Bitters snapped at him. He whipped around hissing at her then going bipolar and pretending to be the 'perfect student' hands on his desk, pretending to take notes.

"Now, class. The skool has planned a trip for this class for one week to the mountains. To an old camp for children. Where you all will learn to work in teams to face your doom. Any questions?" She scanned the room. No body raised their hand.

I raised my hand.

"Ivy."

"When are we departing? And what do we need to bring?" I asked. She past out sheets of paper that told us the information we needed for the trip.

_Camping trip_

_Departing: 2:00 am the Skool._

_Bring: Money for food, 7 days worth of Clothing, entertainment and such._

_Rules:_

_Teacher picks at random cabin partners; student must stay with those students for the WHOLE trip. Or else students will fail._

That's it? Ok…well at least if I hurt someone I wont get in trouble… The bell rang and we are to go home and pack and come back to the skool at 2 in the damn morning before the bus leaves.

I stood up grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Zim grabbed my arm and pulled me down into his lap.

"Where were you?!" he snapped again grabbing my face to make sure I was looking at him.

I looked away from him.

"Nowhere." I said simply he growled and pushed me off of him then stood up and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the house.

Gir was nowhere in sight, nor was Liz which makes me wonder where she is. Oh yeah! She moved in with her dad!

Zim sighed.

"All righty. Tell Zim now where were you, and why were you with Dib-filth?" he asked calmly.

I shrugged.

"I was next to the skool, making sure Dib was ok. He seemed hurt." I paused and glared back at Zim. Then smirked.

"Just so we can hurt him later, maybe during the trip?" I asked evilly. He smirked also then wrapped one arm over my shoulders and led me to the lab where we got all our weapons and plan to 'destroy Dib-filth'

"Oh, Ivy-mate."

"Hm?" I asked putting my gun down on the table but not moving my hand away from it. All of the sudden Zim had a knife to my throat. I held my breath then grabbed my gun and whipped around and put it to his heart. He smirked then kissed me then let go of me.

"Uh. Why did you do that?" I asked putting my gun in its holder on my belt. Along with my knife.

He shrugged and grinned. Then did the 'I don't know' noise thing.

"ok, well I'm going up stairs to pack, see you later." I said going up the elevator and up the stairs to my room where I packed some stuff. Yes. Stuff…


End file.
